Ridiculously Beautiful
by jjaai23
Summary: Takes place after Erica leaves Callie. Callie heads over to Joe's to drink her problems away, little does she know there is a feisty blonde at the bar ready to shake up her world. (Rated M for later chapters!) None of the characters are mine and all rights are to their original creator Shonda Rhimes and ABC.
1. The Blonde at the Bar

Callie sat at the bar with her hair in a bun, she knew if she was going to drink her sorrows away she'd need it to be out of her way. She had only gotten there twenty minutes ago and yet she was on her third drink. Erica was gone. Thinking about it made Callie's chest hurt. She felt like everything she had done, relationship wise, was a huge mistake. She made mistakes with George, that's why he cheated. She now made mistakes with Erica, that's why she left her. This was just proof for Callie that it wasn't the people she was dating that messed things up, it was her. The thought of that made her angry. She decided to punish herself by ordering several shots. As she finished them one by one she could feel the alcohol begin to take affect. She didn't care who was around her or what anyone at the bar thought of her. All she knew was that she was hurting and she just wanted to forget why for one night. Little did she know she had an audience, at least an audience of one. A blonde beauty who sat at the other end of the bar had been watching her for almost the entire time she had been there.

"Here you go!" the bartender said as he placed a shot of tequila in front of Callie. Callie looked confused.

"I didn't order another one.." her words came out slowly. _Maybe I did order another? _She examined the shot.

"No. You didn't, but the hot blonde starring at you did!" the bartender walked away before Callie could respond. Looking up for this blonde bombshell Callie searched the bar. It didn't take her very long to figure out who the bartender was talking about. Callie starred, frozen, unsure of what she should say or do. The blonde gave her a big smile and got up from her seat. Callie began to panic.

"Do you mind?" the smiling blonde asked as she pointed to the available seat next to Callie. Callie shook her head, still not sure she should speak. The blonde sat down and turned towards Callie. It was a slightly awkward moment of silence on Callie's part until she figured she should thank her for the drink.

"This, uh, this was nice of you. Thanks!" Callie blurted out. She quickly took the shot. The blonde began to laugh.

"I'm Arizona. Robbins…" She stuck out her hand and Callie returned the gesture. _Arizona? Cute face and cute name._

"I'm Cal-" before she could finish Arizona chimed in.

"Callie right?" She stated with the same grin she had been sporting before she came over to sit next to Callie.

"Uh, yeah. Callie Torres." This made Callie smile slightly.

"Ped's Surgery! You're Ortho right?" Arizona said softly. Callie was almost sure she had never seen Arizona at the hospital.

"Yes. Yeah, I'm Ortho. How did you-" Arizona cut her off again.

"I've heard about you." Arizona sipped her drink. Callie realized drama spread around the hospital faster than it did in high school.

"Oh, oh. Well yeah that's me." Callie said with a grunt in her voice. _The sad, pathetic, gay Ortho surgeon who got dumped._

"I've heard a lot about you. Ya know, people talk a lot over there. Especially about you." Arizona smiled.

"I could just imagine." Callie remembered why she was at the bar to begin with and held the empty shot glass up, signaling that it needed to be refilled.

"Ya know, it not bad talk. It's all pretty wonderful things actually. People seem to really like you over there." Arizona tone of voice was so pleasant, she didn't seem fazed by Callie's sudden lack of happiness.

"Mhm-" Callie said sarcastically.

"It's true. I've heard lots of people saying great things about you. About how you're a fantastic doctor, how you're super talented, about how sexy you are. A lot of great stuff!" Callie smiled a little. "At least they're speaking the truth about you." Arizona took a sip of her drink. Callie was new to the lesbian world and she couldn't really tell if Arizona was gay or not, but she wasn't new to the flirting world and she was pretty sure Arizona was flirting. _Nah, she's not gay. She's just being nice because she feels bad for you. Stop getting excited. _

"Well, that's very kind of you. Thank you! For all that…and the shot!" Callie gave a polite smile. Arizona tilted her head and began to laugh. "What?" Callie was genuinely confused.

"Oh, nothing. I'm sorry.. it's not actually funny." Arizona stood up from her seat and began to walk away. With full sincerity she spoke up, "Ya know, I get it, you're upset. I'm sorry I bothered you." Callie still very confused. Arizona now about halfway back to her original seat.

"Wait, what?" Callie shouted confused as to what happened. Arizona turned around and walked back.

"I didn't mean to bother you really. I just thought… Ya know what, never mind." Arizona said smiling.

"You thought what?" Callie was interested to see what the blonde had to say. Arizona sat back down next to Callie.

"I just thought I did everything right. I mean, I ordered you a shot, I put my biggest smile on, I mentioned you being sexy.."

"I appreciated all that, thank you." Callie said genuinely. _God, she's so adorable. _

"I should be more understanding right?" Arizona sounded slightly defeated.

"With what?"

"I mean, I know things about you. Not to sound super creepy or anything. I just mean, I know about you… and" Arizona was now talking extremely fast.

"Erica?" It hurt Callie to say her name.

"Yes, yes. Erica. I am being rude? I mean, I guess it's not very nice to hit on a girl after something like that, right? Even if she is ridiculously hot!" Arizona had this mischievous smile on her face. Callie smiled right back at her._ Gay. She's so gay. God and so sexy._ It took Callie a second to say something.

"I guess it depends." Callie spoke up.

"Depends on what?" Arizona replied.

"On whether or not the girl thinks you're ridiculously hot too!" There was a pause.

"Hm, well does she?" Arizona smiled and began to nod.

"She does." Callie said confidently as she bit her lip. They stared at one another for a while. Until Arizona broke eye contact. Callie was not sure where this was all going. Arizona stood up from her seat and grabbed Callie's hand. Callie willingly followed wherever she was being led. They walked out of the bar. People were around the front of the bar, but there wasn't anyone hanging out near the side of the bar, where Arizona was leading them. Before Callie could ask where they were going Arizona stopped short and turned around. Callie bumping into her. Arizona smiled. Still holding hands Callie could feel her heart beat out of her chest. Arizona was quite close to her face now, Callie attempted to keep calm.

This girl was much different than anyone else she had ever met before. She had the bluest eyes Callie had ever seen, a head full of blonde, curly hair, and dimples that made Callie melt. She was sexy, confident, beautiful, and mysterious all wrapped in a pretty black dress. Before Callie knew what was happening Arizona's lips were on hers. The kiss began slow. Arizona's lips were soft and tasted like cherries. With their hands still holding one another Callie could feel Arizona tighten her grip on Callie's hand. This was the last thing Callie anticipated to happen on her night of self pity. Callie began to feel bold, she wasn't sure if it was how attracted she was to Arizona or the amount of liquor she had consumed earlier, she was pretty sure it was a combination of both, she began to deepened the kiss. Arizona smiled against her lips. Unlinking fingers Arizona moved her hands to Callie's cheek. Arizona wanted more. Her tongue had entered Callie's mouth and Callie wasn't complaining. As their tongues intertwined Callie was now leaning against the cold brick wall on the side of Joe's. Arizona's hands traveled down Callie's sides, resting at her hips. Slowly stopping the kiss Arizona let her lips linger on Callie's for a moment. She then smiled, bite her lip and backed away from Callie's face. Callie stood their pleasantly surprised by what had just happened. Arizona gave her a large smile before beginning to walk away. Callie put her hand against her mouth in disbelief , but quickly flinched her hand away once she realized Arizona had turned back around.

"Ya know, she must have been pretty crazy to just leave you like that." Arizona shouted. At this point the last thing on Callie's mind had been Erica. Callie shrugged her shoulders, unable to speak. "Hm," Arizona smiled. Callie couldn't help, but smile back. Arizona began walking away again. Callie stood still and was sure that Arizona was leaving and that they probably wouldn't see each other again. The thought made her slightly sad. _You just met the girl half an hour ago, you can't be upset._ Arizona turned around once more, "Well, are you coming?" she said as she held out her hand. It took a second for everything to register in Callie's mind.

"Um, yeah. Yes, I am." She walked quickly to catch up to where Arizona was currently standing and grabbed her hand. Arizona smiled. Callie had no idea where they were going now or why this blonde, who she had just met was so interested in her after hearing all about her pathetic love life, but she honestly didn't care. All she knew was that this night had turned out a lot better than she had thought it would. Little did she know, everything was about to get a lot better.


	2. Finish Your Water

The cab ride wasn't very long. Not much was said between the two girls on the ride over. Arizona held Callie's hand the whole cab ride. The building was tall and looked extremely elegant. The two ladies made their way inside, walking up four flights of stairs. Arizona searched through her purse for the keys. Finally she popped them into the lock and swung the door open.

"Well this is it. This is my home!" Arizona said as she placed her keys on the key ring next to her door. Callie looked around, it was very.. bubbly. She had a light beige color on the walls, flowers in the kitchen and on the dining room table, she also had tons of photo's everywhere. Callie stopped in front of a picture that resembled a young Arizona. She smiled. Arizona snuck up behind her, "Yeah, don't look at those. I was an eleven year old living in the middle of Italy, my mom went a little camera crazy." Callie turned to face her.

"Italy? That's impressive."

"Not exactly. I'm a military brat. Well, at least I used to be one! We moved all the time." Arizona walked away from the photo and headed into the kitchen.

"Well if you don't like the picture, why is it up in your living room?"

"Oh, no.. I like the picture." Arizona shouted from the kitchen.

"But you just said -" Callie began to speak as she entered the dining room.

"Just because I like the picture doesn't mean I want you to be staring at it. It's so embarrassing." she paused smiling, "You should just be staring at me, I'm much cuter now." Callie laughed. "Do you want some water?" The refrigerator was now opened and Arizona had a cup in her hand.

"No, I'm okay." Callie replied politely.

"You're having water." Arizona closed the fridge and placed the pitcher of water on the counter. She then opened the freezer to grab some ice, all that was in Callie's sight was the lower half of Arizona's body. The dress she was wearing wrapped around her body perfectly. Her legs were so slim, long, and yet still very fit. Callie took a deep breath. _She is so hot, how could I have missed this at the hospital? _ She was in somewhat of a daze, she hadn't even noticed Arizona standing in front of her with a glass full of water. She handed it over to her as she took a seat next to her.

"I don't need it." Callie playfully protested and moved the drink back over to Arizona's side of the table.

"You practically drank a whole bottle of tequila, you need it." She slid the drink in front of Callie smiling. Callie picked the drink up and before taking a sip she said,

"Well it's not my fault someone decided to get me drunk."

"That is not how it happened. God, you must be really wasted. I bought you one shot my friend. You downed five more without my help." Callie silently agreed and began drinking the water. "Besides, had I not brought you a drink we never would've spoken and without speaking we never would've had our first kiss." Arizona laughed as Callie slightly choked on the water. She wiped the water away from her mouth and was now laughing from embarrassment.

"Yeah…" Callie wasn't sure what else she should say. Arizona's head tilted to the side and was giving Callie a genuine smile.

"Come on, I'll show you the rest of my mansion." Sarcastically speaking Arizona rose from her seat and grabbed Callie's hand. Before leaving the dining room table Arizona turned back around, "Bring that with you!" She pointed to the glass of water. Callie rolled her eyes and grabbed the glass. They stepped into a small bedroom which had a couch and some dressers. Callie looked around. Arizona smiled, "This is just an empty room. I figured a couch took up less space than a bed, since no one is ever in here. Come on." She grabbed Callie's free hand. She pointed, "Bathroom is on the left."

She was skipping down her hallway. _How does she do that in heels? Extremely sexy heels, that makes her ass look fabulous! _Arizona stopped short in front of another door. With a devious smile on her face she said, "And this is my room." Callie felt her chest tighten and a small, nervous smile appeared on her face. She couldn't help it, she wasn't sure what all of this was leading too! Arizona swung the door open.

"Wow, this is really nice." Callie said as she placed her glass on Arizona's dresser. She looked around. There was a queen sized bed with pink and beige sheets, not quite as many pictures as there were in the living room, but still a decent amount, and once again there were flowers, this time they were on top of her dresser. She looked at a few of the photo's and she noticed the same man was in most of them. He was tall, muscular, and extremely handsome. Callie got nervous, she wasn't sure if this man was just Arizona's friend, perhaps a brother, or maybe something more? There were so many photo's of the two of them together, she could've sworn they were married. She then got nervous from those thoughts making her nervous. She had just met the girl. Her gazed was broken by Arizona's voice.

"Well, are you going to sit?" Callie turned around to find Arizona sitting on the bed. Callie nodded and approached the bed. Now sitting next to her, Arizona tucked a piece of Callie's hair behind her ear and spoke, "Why do you look so nervous?"

"I haven't really… uh, talked to… or, or done anything, since…" It took a while for the words to escape Callie's mouth, she looked down at her hands, she couldn't manage to make them stop fidgeting. She had never been so nervous before. Arizona nodded.

"She messed you up pretty bad, huh?" Callie looked up into Arizona's baby blue eyes and took a deep breath. She didn't even know where to begin.

"It's not that she broke me or anything, I just don't understand why you would just leave without saying anything, ya know? We didn't date for very long, so it's not like I wanted this huge explanation, but we were friends before all this happened, I just, kinda wish she could've had the decency to say goodbye to me, as a friend." That was the most Callie had said to anyone about the situation with Erica. Arizona listened, and not the kind of listen where you just want the other person to stop talking, she was actually hearing what Callie had to say. Arizona grabbed Callie's hand. She liked to hold her hand.

"You're right. That was pretty rude of her. Maybe…maybe you're better off though! I mean, I guess that's just my way of thinking about it. Everyone that walks in and out of your life teaches you a lesson and I know that sometimes, most of the time it doesn't feel so good, but there's always a reason for it all."

"Yeah, but when do I get the reason?" Callie was calm.

"Whenever you want. You dissever it yourself."

"So I make the decision? I choose what lesson she taught me?"

"You do, you have the power." Callie let herself digest Arizona's words. The concept was very insightful and made a lot of sense. Everything made more sense, George cheated because he wanted to, not because Callie wasn't good enough. She could move on because she knew she was better for it. And Erica walked away from their friendship and relationship, but it wasn't Callie's fault. Erica made that choice, Callie was a good friend and did her best to be the best partner she could be for the short time they were together. These people left her because she was better off without them. _I have the power. _Callie was in her own world thinking about what all this meant.

"Hey Callie…"

"Yes?" she was drawn back into Arizona, who had been unable to take her eyes off of her since she sat on the bed.

"I'm gonna kiss you now." Arizona smiled. Callie didn't say anything. Arizona inched closer to her, "I mean, last time I did you seemed a little surprised, so I figured this time I'd give you a warning." Now with their lips almost touching. Callie spoke.

"Okay." Arizona closed the little bit of space separating their lips. This kiss was slightly different than their first. Arizona didn't take her time, her tongue begged for entrance once their lips pressed into each other. Callie put her hand on Arizona's cheek bringing her as close as she possibly could. Their tongues fighting for dominance. Arizona sucked on Callie's bottom lip and she sat up from where she was sitting on the bed. Lips still connected Arizona put her hand on Callie's shoulder and pushed her gently down on the bed. Callie was now laying down with Arizona straddled on top of her. They hadn't stopped to take a breath and neither of them felt that it was necessary. _This can't be real. I have this sexy blonde straddling me with her tongue in my mouth? _Arizona brushed her hair out of her face and lightly placed her hand on the back of Callie's neck. Their mouths on one another just felt so good, so right, why stop it? Callie's hands made their way down to Arizona's dress which was now hiked all the way up to her hips. Callie let her hands rest on top of Arizona's exposed thighs. Arizona removed her lips from Callie's and traveled over to Callie's neck. She lightly nibbled and sucked on the side of her neck, almost by her jaw. Callie moaned softly. She could feel Arizona smile against her. She now began planting little kisses on her, up and down Callie's neck until she returned to her lips. They softly kissed one another and Callie, for the first time in a long time felt good. Though she deeply cared about Erica, kissing Arizona was much different. Much better. Though they had just met, there was something so intriguingly beautiful about Arizona, something she hadn't seen in Erica. Perhaps that was too harsh to say, but it was how Callie felt.

Arizona kissed Callie once more and then for the first time since they had begun kissing she backed away. She was looking Callie directly in the eye and didn't speak.

"What? Is something wrong?" Callie asked quietly.

"No, no. Nothing's wrong." Arizona kissed Callie lightly once more as she got up from the position she was currently in. Callie sat up from the bed.

"I think you're extremely cute.." Arizona smiled as she readjusted herself next to Callie.

"But you're not into me like that?" _I knew this was too good to be true. _

"What? No, no. God, no. You are…" Arizona paused, "Maybe we should slow it down. Don't get me wrong, You are gorgeous. You're also super sweet and you have a great smile…" Callie began to blush.

"But?" She said playfully.

"But...What's your favorite color?" Arizona randomly asked.

"What?"

"You don't have a favorite color? Everyone has a favorite color."

"Uh, I like the color red?" Callie said as if she was unsure.

"Hm, I like pink." Arizona said. Callie was lost as to what just happened.

"You should finish your water." Arizona stood up from the bed. Callie followed her lead. She walked over to the dresser where she had put the water down. _One minute she's on top of me, the next she's uninterested? Maybe she's a coaster person? Maybe I should've asked if she wanted me to use a coaster when I put my water down?_

"Do you have a bottle of water? Or just an empty bottle I can use?" Callie said holding the glass.

"Why, you have a cup?"

"I don't think you want me taking your cup home with me?" Callie said as she turned around to find Arizona taking her dress off. Callie realized she had practically no clothes on and turned away quickly. "I'm sorry…" She apologized.

"For what? I'm just changing. It's not like I'm completely naked. Unless you want me to be?" Arizona said flirtatiously. _First you wanna sleep with me, then you don't and start asking about my favorite color, now you want to get naked? Lesbian's are just as confusing as men. _

"I… uh" Before Callie could finish Arizona came up behind her.

"I'm all dressed now, it's safe to look." Callie was highly confused on what was going on. She politely smiled and walked out of the room. Leaving Arizona standing there, now also very confused. Arizona quickly followed her. "Where are you running off to?" She asked as Callie was putting the glass of water in the sink.

"Well I figured we weren't… You got undressed… I -" Callie was now by the front door.

"And you don't wanna stay…" Arizona said standing next to her.

"Well I assumed by your speech in there that you wanted me to go. So I can just leave, it's no big deal. Thanks for the drink earlier and the water and the… other stuff -"

"Callie.." Arizona stood there in her pajamas with a confused look on her face.

"Yes?" Callie answered rather fast.

"Stay. I think you're interesting and adorable. All I meant back there was that I'd like to get to know you better. I figured we could talk more. I mean, if you don't want to I understand."

"You wanna get to know me?" Callie said genuinely surprised.

"Yes, I wanna get to know you. Then we can have sex." Arizona laughed and Callie laughed from embarrassment. "Doesn't have to be tonight… Maybe tomorrow night, after I take you out on a date."

"A date?" Callie smiled.

"Dinner, we should go get dinner. I'd like to take you to dinner." Arizona smiled and her dimples were just so perfect. Callie smiled back at her and Arizona figured that meant, yes. "But I also would really like it if you would stay tonight." Callie didn't speak for a while,

"Okay."

"Okay you'll stay or okay to dinner?" Callie dropped her purse on the couch and walked closer to Arizona.

"Both." Callie leaned in and kiss Arizona gently. A small peck, but it still sent shivers down both of their spines. Callie began walking to the kitchen to get the cup of water and it took Arizona a moment to follow, but eventually she did, with a large smile on her face.


	3. Twenty One

Arizona was more than excited about the fact that Callie wanted to stay the night. There was something about her that made Arizona want to hear more about what Callie's life was like, something so intriguing. Of course Arizona knew many things about Callie, all through the gossip chain at the hospital, but she wanted to hear about Callie's life from Callie. What her favorite food was, what her least favorite book was, what made her want to become an Ortho surgeon? She wanted to know her. Arizona wasn't the type of person to shy away from people. Though she had been through some dramatic and painful things in her lifetime, she was an incredibly perky, happy, and positive woman.

Once they situated themselves back into the dining room of Arizona's apartment she had suggested that they play a friendly game of twenty-one questions. After the first few basic questions Arizona couldn't help, but want to know more personal things about Calie.

"Okay, I was wondering if Callie was short for something or are you simply, Callie Torres?" Arizona stared deeply into her brown eyes, waiting for a response. Callie smiled,

"My name is actually.. Calliope Torres. I know, I know, not the greatest name. No need to make fun." Callie had never really been a huge fan of her name. Arizona face lit up,

"Calliope? Wow. That's a fantastic name!"

"Your sarcasm isn't appreciated." Callie replied.

"Not one ounce of sarcasm. I mean it. Calliope. I love it!" Arizona was speaking the truth, she really thought it had a wonderful ring to it. Callie rolled her eyes and shook her head playfully.

"Alright, your turn in the hot seat.. How old were you when you had your first kiss?"

"Ah! First kiss. I was 9. My friend Nick. One of the few times I've ever kissed a boy." Arizona laughed. Callie took a sip of water. Arizona got up from her seat and grabbed the pitcher of water to refill her own glass. Once she finished pouring Arizona opened her mouth to speak,

"I've got a good one, how many times have you been in love?"

"Twice." Callie kept the answer short and she didn't make much eye contact. She readjusted herself on the dining room chair and tucked a piece of hair that was loosely hanging in front of her face and placed it behind her ear, "Yup. Hm, I've kinda been wondering this all night long so I might as well ask, what made you decide to come over to talk to me at the bar?"

"Honestly? You looked really upset and I just wanted to help. Alcohol usually helps me with break ups, so I ordered you the shot and went from there. I might have also wanted an excuse to be able to talk to you... I just wanted to help you be happier. I probably wasn't much of a help, was I?" She spoke genuinely.

"Does this count as your next question?"

"Haha, no... I guess you don't have to answer me. I'll just never know." Callie took a moment before she began speaking,

"Yes. You did actually make me feel a lot better." Her response was thoughtful. Arizona smiled.

"So what's your real question, you cheater?" Callie said jokingly, taking another sip of her water.

"Was Erica one of the two people that you loved, or still love?" The question took Callie by surprise.

"I... Um..." Callie stopped talking for a moment. She shook her head, "I wasn't... In love. Not with Erica, I'm not... No!" She said slowly. It wasn't that Callie was unsure of what she had felt or how she still feels about Erica that threw her off, it was the actual question being asked and the thoughts being put into her mind that did. Was Callie ever in love or still in love with Erica? While being together the word 'love' had never truly crossed Callie's mind. She wasn't sure how to react to such a thought. She was so upset about a break up with a girl she didn't even love. She took a moment to herself and let that settle in her brain. _I never felt that type of way for Erica, perhaps she knew that__?__ Maybe that's why it wasn't hard for her to walk away? She knew I didn't feel the same way she did._

Arizona didn't have much of a reaction to Callie's response. For a question that held a great deal of importance to Arizona, her reaction appeared to be indifferent. I guess one could say she had a strong poker face. Arizona feared that Callie would say yes, not because she was jealous, it would be too soon for her to be jealous. And it wasn't because she was intimidated by the thought of Callie being in love with Erica. It was much more clean cut for Arizona. If Callie had said yes, despite the physical attraction and odd sense of being draw into her every word, Arizona would've kept her distance from her. Getting involved with someone who was still in love with their ex was not Arizona's style. She didn't want to win Callie over. It wasn't going to be a competition. She wanted to learn about her and be with her and see where all that led on their own time. She wasn't going to try and overthrow any feelings Callie had for Erica. She simply wasn't interested in doing so. She had been so hurt by a similar situation that she promised herself she would never put herself in that type of situation again. For a girl with a lot of charm, a lot of flirtation, and a lot of care in her she was always able to keep a strong guard up when it came to situations like that. For Arizona, Callie opening up to her earlier in the night about being upset for the lack of closer that took place between her and Erica was much different than if Callie would've said there was still a sense of love that exists between the two. Perhaps it all just made more sense in the complex mind of the independent blonde, but it was a system that hadn't seemed to fail her yet. Arizona spoke up with a friendly smile on her face.

"Hm. Go go, ask your question."

"Oh, right. Okay. Um, who is the guy that's in all those pictures in your bedroom?" Callie had been wondering all night since she had first seen the photos and thought now was a good time to change the subject of love and ex's. After hearing the question, the smile that was on Arizona's face disappeared rather fast. It was the first time that night that Callie had seen her unhappy._ Great, you hit a nerve, good job! _Arizona scrambled around in her seat and didn't speak. She was caught off guard by Callie's question.

"You know, this game was a dumb idea, we should just do something else..." Arizona seemed lifeless in her response. Callie didn't know what to do. The room was quiet and Callie figured she should say something before things became more awkward than they already were,

"I'm sorry for asking. We can just call it a night, if you'd like." Arizona looked up at her.

"No, no. It's fine. We should just do something else. Or talk about something else... You know what, I'm sorry, I'm making things weird now, right? Cause now I think I made you feel crappy for asking a question and now you probably think I'm being a bitch..."

Callie was quick to defend her,

"I don't think that at all! I was just… I was just wondering cause it seemed like you two were close with all the pictures you have up. I should've just thought of a better question. My bad." Callie tried to make things better, she wasn't sure if she was succeeding or not. Arizona didn't reply right away. She got up from the table and put her cup in the sink. She stood by the counter top in the kitchen for a moment and then opened her mouth,

"He's my brother. At least he was, he... He passed away." She spoke quietly. Callie felt terrible for bringing this up._ God you couldn't have just asked something else?_

"I'm so sorry Arizona. I'm an idiot, I shouldn't -"

"Don't apologize, you didn't know. I just don't like talking about it much... No big deal." She was short with her response and a shift in the air had occurred. Callie could feel the slight tension and wasn't sure how to avoid making further mistakes in the conversation. The quietness in the room was almost deafening, Arizona took a deep breath, it was louder than she wanted it to be. She looked over to Callie, who looked increasingly uncomfortable in her chair. If Arizona was allowed to bring up the sensitive topic involving Erica, Callie should be aloud to ask an innocent question without things getting weird. She spoke up, "He was in the army. Like my dad…" Arizona took a moment to stop herself from crying. She sat back down next to Callie and kept her eyes on the table, "He was wonderful. He was super smart, really funny, and extremely protective of me. He was your typical older brother, he was only four years older than me!" She laughed slightly, he always made it seem like he was so much older than her, but Arizona never paid any mind to it. It was how she grew up, he was her best friend. Callie looked at her with complete sincerity. Arizona continued, "We moved around so much growing up that it was so hard for me to make friends and keep them. At first, I hated moving. I would cry every single time. When I was seven we moved to Texas and Tim, my brother, he told me that I shouldn't cry cause I was losing friends. That I always had a friend because he'd always be with me. He was my best friend. I never wanted him to join the army, but I knew that he would. I mean, it's a family business. right? For a split second I thought he wouldn't though. After high school, he went to college. For three years, he was studying political science, but on his twenty first birthday instead of buying his first legal drink, he came home and told us he enrolled into the army. My mom and dad hugged him. I've literally never seen them look more proud than they did in that moment!" Arizona wiped a tear from her face, "And I ran upstairs and cried. God, I cried for hours! He tried to talk to me, but I was so upset. He understood though. I dealt with it, got over it, and finally accepted it. I mean, he really kicked ass. He was so strong. He looked so happy too, like when I did get to see him, he was happy. That was important to me, so I got over myself." She closed her eyes, "And then I moved to Maryland to start at Hopkins, three weeks in my parents called me. I flew home and he was gone. We used to write letters to each other and I got his last one two days after he died. He just said how he was so proud of me, and that he loved me, and he'd be home soon!" Arizona brushed away the tears that came falling from her eyes. Callie moved closer to her. She put her hand on her back.

"I'm so sorry." She looked at her with so much care in her eyes. Arizona smiled.

"It's okay. I never really talk about all that, him. Kinda feels good to hear about him out loud as opposed to just thinking about him. I'm sorry for all the tears, I'm sure that's not what you had in mind when you decided to stay." Arizona laughed slightly. Callie smiled at her.

"Maybe we should go watch a movie or something?" Callie said as she could see how draining that was for Arizona to talk about. Arizona nodded.

"I'd like that. Let's do that." Together they stood up and walked into the living room. Callie sat on the couch. Grabbing the remote Arizona went shut the lights off and took a seat right next to her. While looking through the demand options for a movie Arizona tilted her head, Callie put her hand on Arizona's lap and let it rest there, Arizona put her free hand on top. Both girls subtlety let their eyes travel to their now layered hands and thought to themselves, _she's different. _


	4. Maybe You're Right

Mondays weren't exactly Arizona's favorite day of the week. She wasn't keen on her weekend's being over, but this Monday morning she felt particularly chipper. She and Callie had now been hanging out almost every night since their little sleepover that took place three weeks ago. Everything had gone so smoothly for them and their conversation was always filled with playful words, flirtatious looks, and honest feelings. She felt good about how things were going with Callie. She felt like she was doing something the right way for once.

Arizona smiled down at her chart, she was interrupted by her best friend hitting her lightly on the head with her chart.

"Well hi to you too." Arizona turned around to face the talented heart surgeon. Arizona and Teddy had met through the hospital and quickly became close friends. They'd go out for drinks, discuss Teddy's love life and Arizona's sex life. They completely had each other's backs, which was extremely important as a newer surgeons at a hospital filled with alliances and solidified friendships and relationships. They were always there for each other and Arizona greatly appreciated that.

"You're awfully smiley today. What, did you get laid last night?" Teddy began filling her chart in.

"Nope. No sex for me, at least not yet." Teddy put her hand on Arizona's head as if she was taking her temperature and Arizona shooed it away.

"Are you okay? No sex and yet you're smiling like you just had an orgasm, it's like I'm in an alternate universe." Teddy said dramatically and began laughing. Arizona playfully stuck her tongue out and began to speak,

"Ha ha. You're so funny. Ya know, it's not all about the sex for me.." Arizona said. Teddy laughed louder and padded Arizona's back,

"Yeah, right!"

"What? It's not! I swear. This is different. I'm taking my time with this one."

"Either that or maybe you're too proud to admit that this one just doesn't want to put out..." Teddy laughed.

"No, stop! I'm serious. This is honestly different. I probably could've slept with her the first night, she seemed pretty game for it. I'm telling you, It's different. I've taken her on a dates, I've dropped her off at home, only a couple of hot make out sessions and a few goodnight kisses for me."

"Wow, I'm impressed." Teddy seemed fully amazed by Arizona's actions. She continued, "Pretty incredible. Who's this chick that has you changing your ways?"

"Ortho, Torres!" Arizona smiled just thinking about Callie.

"And how long has this been happening? And why haven't you said anything?!" Teddy was offended.

"About three weeks now! I don't know, I didn't want to jinx anything."

"Three weeks? Are you feeling okay? I think that's the longest you've dated anyone…wait a minute, three weeks and you're not having sex?"

"No, I already told you. I'm taking my time!" Arizona smiled, she felt extremely proud of herself for not rushing things with Callie. Arizona could tell that Teddy was thinking long and hard about something.

"Hold on. Ortho Torres? Gay, Ortho, Torres?"

"That would be the one, yes!" Arizona nodded.

"No, no, no. Arizona! This is the one Erica Hahn left all broken hearted? No!"

"What? What do you mean, no?" Arizona said slightly offended.

"No. This is not a good idea. She's probably still fragile and an ex is still sort of involved. This has disaster written all over it." Arizona starred with her mouth slightly opened in disbelief.

"What? It's not like Erica is coming back! Come on, she's so amazing. I, I know things about her! Like personal things for once. I stopped mid kiss the first night she was in my apartment to learn things about her..." Arizona said.

"So?" Teddy rolled her eyes.

"So…I was straddled on top of her and about to get laid, but choose to learn what her favorite color was, where she grew up, how many siblings she has… mid kiss! I'm growing. This is me growing. Do not ruin this for me!"

"Arizona, as your friend, as your best friend... I think you should end it. Quit while you're ahead." Teddy began to walk away. Arizona quickly followed behind her.

"But why?" Like a little kid arguing with their parent Arizona whined.

"Because my dear, you are going to get attached and then be disappointed. She just got dumped not too long ago, you think she's ready for a relationship? Especially one with you?!" Arizona punched her friends arm as they got onto the elevator.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Arizona was confused. Teddy laughed and pressed the button and the doors closed.

"I'm just saying, you haven't exactly been the relationship type since, like, 2006. It's been a while, you think you remember how they work?" She joked.

"Come on, this is not funny. Help me. You really think this is gonna end badly?"

"I'm just looking out for you. I honestly don't know, but then again, why bother listening to me? It's not like I'm in a functioning relationship. Listen, you seem happy. If you're happy, I'm happy. I'm just saying you should be careful and make sure she's really over Hahn before you get in too deep." Teddy grabbed her arm, "And god, could you have punched me any harder?" The elevator rang and Teddy was about to get off.

"Probably, yes." Arizona said calmly. Both girls began laughing. The doors opened and to both of their surprises Callie was waiting for the elevator. Teddy walked out, Callie walked in.

"I will see you later." As the doors closed Teddy winked and gave a thumbs up. Arizona rolled her eyes.

"Hello Calliope." She was happy to have her company as opposed to Teddy's.

"Hi!" Callie kept it short and didn't really look at Arizona. Arizona tilted her head.

"Hi? Someone seems a wee bit snippy today! Not enough sleep?" She asked.

"I'm fine, really." Callie responded and started rolling her sleeves up. Arizona began to feel uncomfortable. She wasn't sure if Callie was just in a bad mood or if she had done something to upset her.

"You sure? You seem kinda pissed." The elevator bell rung.

"Nope, I'm good." Callie hadn't look at Arizona once since entering the elevator. Arizona didn't know how to keep the conversation going, the door's opened.

"Well I guess I'll see you later." Arizona stepped out of the elevator and turned around to see if Callie would at least wave goodbye. She didn't. The doors closed. Arizona tried to think back and recall if she had done something or said something wrong. She couldn't think of anything that would've made Callie so upset. She choose to go through the rest of the day believing that something else was bothering her.

Surgery was a wonderful specialty to take part in because it distracted you from most of your issues. Honestly, that's how Arizona dealt with most things. Hard situations called for long surgeries where she could just take her mind off of whatever the problem was. Today, Callie's anger was the issue. She had two four hour long surgery, three back to back consults, and a kid on life support acting as her distractions for today. She liked being busy when her life was basically in shambles.

After her surgeries and the consults Arizona went looking for Teddy. It didn't take her long to find her. She entered the NICU where Teddy was checking in on her patient. Arizona walked up to her and didn't speak for a few moments.

"I think you may be right." Teddy looked up and removed her stethoscope from her ears.

"About?" Arizona looked down at the baby Teddy was examining and took a deep breath.

"Me. And about Callie."

"Why? What happened?"

"I don't know. She's seemed so off today, like she's super pissed off. She got on the elevator, pretty much ignored me, and I haven't seen her since!" Teddy had finished her exam and they both exited the NICU. Teddy plopped her chart onto the nurse's station as she began filling it out.

"So she said you pissed her off?"

"No, she didn't say anything. She said she was FINE, which we all know is code for back the hell up, you're pissing me off." Arizona placed a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"So, she didn't say you did something wrong?" Teddy's eyes wondered.

"Teddy, keep up. No she didn't say anything."

"Okay, so why don't you go and ask her what's the matter?" Teddy finished filling her chart out. She handed it off to the nurse at the desk.

"I did ask. I already told you, she said she was fine. She didn't even bother to look at me! You know what, it's cool. It's fine. If she's over it, so am I. Three weeks? It's not that long. I'm over it." Teddy placed her pen in her jacket pocket and began walking away from the nurses station, Arizona followed.

"Oh, really? Just like that you're over it? You were practically day dreaming about her this morning and now you just don't care?" Teddy crossed her arms.

"Okay, so I kind of care!" Teddy gave her a look, "Okay, so I care a lot, but she obviously doesn't!"

"Arizona, this may not even be a thing." Teddy laughed.

"What do you mean?" she spoke, completely oblivious as to what Teddy meant.

"You already have this break up planted into your head and you don't even know if it's you she's angry at. Look, I know I warned you to be careful earlier, but you are probably freaking out over nothing. Like usual. Why don't you be a big girl and ask her if you did something to upset her?"

"Because…I don't know. What if I did do something wrong?"

"What if you didn't? Gotta find out sometime kid." Teddy walked away.

"You're just leaving me at a time like this?" Arizona yelled down the hall.

"Attempt to be one half of a functioning adult relationship! You'll survive."

"And what if I don't?"

"Then you can call me and tell me all about your complete and utter failure!"

"Oh gee, that sounds great! Thanks for the support!" Arizona said sarcastically. She then began giving herself a pep talk, "You'll be fine. Just go, ask her what's wrong. Tell her she looks beautiful…smile, show a little dimple. You're one half of a functioning adult relationship…."

"Are you?" Arizona jumped as her thoughts were broken. Callie smiled and looked confused. Arizona turned around to face her.

"Shit, you scared me. How much of that did you hear?"

"Walked up during the 'show a little dimple.' section." Arizona closed her eyes in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I…I actually don't even have an excuse!" She laughed, "You look less stressed than you did this morning." Arizona felt as if that was her best way to begin the conversation.

"Yeah, um…sorry about that. I had a really rough morning."

"Did I do something? I mean, if I did…" Arizona asked quietly, not sure that she actually wanted to hear the answer.

"What? Oh, god. No. You didn't. It was just…some other stuff! You've been great!" Arizona smiled as Callie put her hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, okay. Good, I thought we were…ya know, never mind what I thought! I'm glad we're okay." Callie began to feel bad for making Arizona think she had done something wrong, but she thought it was extremely cute how nervous and flustered she was over her.

"I'm not upset with you at all, I'm really sorry it came across that way." Callie apologized.

"It's okay! It's okay. My own fault. So, are you done for today?" Arizona wanted to change the subject. She realized Callie was no longer in scrubs.

"Yeah, I am. I just finished with my last knee replacement like an hour ago. I was thinking we could go get some food or something?"

"I would love nothing more, but I'm stuck here for, like another couple of hours." Arizona looked down at her watch, "I just want to wait and see if my kid on life support shows any improvement.."

"Oh, so you don't have any more surgeries scheduled?" Callie said smiling.

"No, I don't. Why?"

"Maybe I wanted to kiss you for a while?" Callie gave her a mischievous smile.

"Hm, well maybe I wanna kiss you too!" Arizona smiled and grabbed Callie's hand. They skipped off into an on call room. They entered the empty room laughing and locked the door behind them. Callie wasted no time getting Arizona's lab coat off of her. Their lips smashed into one another and they kissed like they hadn't seen each other in months, both so desperate to taste and feel the other. Arizona brought her hands up to Callie's face and cupped her cheeks. They fell onto the bed. Callie was on top of Arizona. She began to rub the side of Arizona's leg. Their tongues intertwining and their hands busy on one another. Callie parted her lips from Arizona's and stared into her eyes. She then brought her hands down to the hem of Arizona's shirt and lifted it off of her. Arizona smiled. Callie looked down at her and took a deep breath and smiled back. She brought her lips back down to Arizona's for a moment and then changed position, she was now kissing her neck. The exact spot that makes Arizona moan. Callie knew what she was doing and Arizona had no complaints. Callie then looked into Arizona's eyes as if she was asking her if they could go further, "Calliope, it's okay…" With Arizona giving her permission Callie unclipped Arizona's bra and threw it to the side. The thought of having Callie touch her, be with her, in her, it just felt so right. Three weeks was long enough for both of them. Callie wanted it as badly as Arizona did. Arizona sat up from the bed and pulled off Callie's shirt as well. When it came to sex Arizona was usually the dominant and controlling one, but Callie wasn't having it. This was new for Arizona and she liked it. Callie laid her back down and Arizona laughed. She then began sucking and licking one of Arizona's breast and started playing with the other. Arizona arched into Callie's touch and moaned. Her breathing became heavy with every move Callie made. Callie lifted herself from her chest.

"Does it feel good?" Callie whispered. Arizona's eyes were closed.

"Mhm!" She couldn't get much else out. She was trying to contain herself. Callie smiled and moved down to Arizona's stomach. Leaving little kisses all around. Arizona began running her fingers in Callie's hair. Callie then pulled down Arizona's scrubs and ran her hand over her now damp underwear. Arizona bit her lip to keep from saying anything. Callie began rubbing her center through the underwear and Arizona arched her back. Callie had wanted to tease her more, but the blonde just looked so sexy and bothered Callie couldn't wait. She slipped her hand into her underwear and began rubbing her throbbing center. Arizona moaned, "Oh god!" She was so wet and Callie was loving every second of it. She could feel Arizona moving her hips back and forth against her hand. She was so turned on by the facials Arizona was making that she couldn't help, but to stick to fingers inside of her. Arizona's mouth was in the shape of an O and her breathing turned into panting. Callie began to move her fingers in and out of her, curling them with every entrance. While doing so she moved back up Arizona's body and kissed her lips.

"Still feel good?" Callie asked. Arizona couldn't speak this time she just nodded while biting her lip. Callie smiled and began sucking on her neck once more. Arizona brought her hand up to Callie's hair and tangled herself in it. She hadn't felt this good in so long.

"Calliope." Arizona moaned. Callie then added a third finger and Arizona cried her name a few more times before Callie felt Arizona tighten around her fingers. Callie smiled as Arizona's body went through the motions. Once her body relaxed, she rolled on top of Callie smiling bright with both dimples clear as day, "Now it's your turn!" She said as she began kissing Callie. They were interrupted by one of their phones ringing. Both girls let out an annoyed breath and Arizona rolled off of Callie, "Is it yours or mine?" Arizona asked as Callie leaned over the bed onto the floor to grab the ringing phone. She adjusted herself back on the bed and Arizona noticed her face change.

"It's mine." Callie stared at the screen, Arizona subtly looked over at Callie's phone, which was now slightly turned away from her, but she still managed to get a peek at the name that was calling. Arizona felt her heart drop. "Uh, I have to take this, okay?" Callie sat up and quickly gave Arizona a kiss.

"Yeah, sure" Arizona lifelessly said. Callie picked up the phone. Arizona rose from the bed and grabbed her scrubs. She put them back on as quickly as she could. While doing so, she watched Callie pace back and forth, talking quietly in the corner. Arizona then whispered to her,

"I'm just gonna go." With a weak smile Arizona waited for a response.

"Okay, I'll see you later... Or maybe tomorrow!" Callie put the phone away from her ear. Arizona swallowed hard and nodded. _She didn't even ask why I was leaving? She didn't even offer to hang up so we could continue or just talk._

"Yeah, sure." Arizona left the on call room and closed the door gently behind her. She leaned her back against the door and tilted her head back. She found it so amazing how incredibly good Callie had just made her feel minutes before the phone began ringing and how incredibly sad she made her feel by picking it up. Arizona looked down the hall to see if anyone was staring at her, she was thankful no one was out there to witness her in such distress. She took a deep breath and got up from the door. _Erica calls and she completely forget's who I am. And t__his is exactly why I never do relationships. _


	5. Buttered Pancakes

Arizona had done her best the next day to avoid the two people she enjoyed seeing most. She didn't want to run into Teddy because she didn't want to have to tell her she was right about Callie. She didn't want to run into Callie because she wasn't sure how she wanted to approach the situation yet. She made it through the next two days without seeing either of them. She was thankful Teddy was off and thankful that she and Callie just managed to not cross paths.

She sat on her couch with a glass of white wine in her hand and a blanket over her legs. _Why was Erica calling Callie all of a sudden? Why was Teddy always right about everything? Why was Callie picking up Erica's phone calls? Why was Teddy always right about everything? Why had Callie not even called Arizona to ask if anything was wrong? And why was Teddy always freaking right about everything!? _These thoughts were driving her crazy. She heard her phone ring and it snapped her back into reality. She placed the glass of wine down to pick it up, secretly she was hoping it was Callie. It wasn't. Teddy's name flashed across her telephone screen and she hesitated to pick up. She paused and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Well it's about freaking time. How did it go? You never called so I'm thinking it went well. Did you guys have sex yet? Was it amazing? Are you having sex right now?... Should I call back? If you don't want to tell me cause she's around right now say..um let me think of a good code word.. Say.. Buttered pancakes! It'll be like our top secret code word for Callie's around, I gotta go."

"Buttered pancakes?"

"She's there? I'd tell you to blink twice for yes, but I wouldn't be able to understand... Ya know, cause we're talking on the phone."

"She's not here. Why, out of all of the words you could've picked, would you pick buttered pancakes?"

"Well do you have a better idea?"

"Hm, no...guess not." Arizona spoke softly.

"Are you alright? You sound depressed? Was the sex not good?"

"No, the sex was fantastic-"

"So you guys did have sex..."

"Yeah we did." Arizona grabbed her wine and took a sip.

"Well gee, are you sure it was fantastic? You sound like she killed your dog or something..." Arizona didn't speak at first. She didn't want to have to admit that Teddy was right. Not because it annoyed her, but because she was still in denial about the whole situation. She could feel Teddy waiting for an answer, "Arizona? Did something happen and you're avoiding telling me about it?"

"Maybe..yeah. Sort of." She could feel Teddy's rant about to begin.

"Crap. I was right? The cold hearted bitch is back? She's talking to her again? Erica showed up in the middle of sex? Oh god." As she listened to Teddy come up with every possible situation she chugged the rest of her wine, "Arizona..."

"She called her."

"Who called who?"

"Erica called Callie. During -"

"During sex? Like mid orgasm?" Arizona laughed. Teddy was always good at making Arizona feel better, she now felt stupid for not calling her earlier.

"No, not mid orgasm. I was finished. We were mid kiss and the phone rang. She picked up and I got dressed and left." Arizona now leaned her head back on the couch and shut her eyes.

"Well gee..she couldn't wait five minutes?"

"That's what I'm saying!"

"Well have you guys spoken since? Does she know you know it was Erica on the phone?"

"Nope and nope."

"Wow. That's..." Teddy couldn't even find the words.

"Yeah..."

"Well perhaps she has a good reason?"

"For picking up a call from her ex during sex with her current..." Arizona began searching for the word.

"Girlfriend?"

"What if that's not what I am though? Oh god, maybe I'm jumping to conclusions. Maybe we're not together together?"

"What does that even mean? Why wouldn't you be together together?"

"We weren't having sex. Maybe she doesn't think we're officially dating?"

"Well have you talked about that yet?"

"I may have said something about us being in a functioning adult relationship?"

"Out loud?"

"Yeah.."

"Then you're dating, listen..." Teddy began to speak as Arizona heard a knock on her door. She got up and continued to listen to Teddy rant about how she needed to talk to Callie and make sure they were on the same page. Arizona unlocked the door and to her surprise Callie was standing there.

"Buttered pancakes!" Arizona shouted into the phone. Callie looked confused.

"Wait, is this real? Like she's there buttered pancakes?"

"Yes. Yes, buttered pancakes." Callie was extremely lost at this point.

"Oh god. Okay. Stay calm, hear what she has to say, but also defend yourself! Good luck. Be positive. Love you! Call me later!" Teddy hung up before Arizona could speak. She was now left with a panicked look on her face and a confused look on Callie's.

"Buttered pancakes?" Callie asked.

"Um, yeah. You know me, my minds always on breakfast foods.." Arizona couldn't think of anything else to say. Callie nodded with a skeptical look on her face.

"Right." She spoke.

"So what's up, what are you doing here?" Arizona asked calmly.

"Well I hadn't seen or really heard from you in a few days and I wanted to come by and see you." Arizona still holding the front door slightly shut didn't offer for Callie to come in.

"Here I am." Arizona spoke with a fake smile. Callie nodded and began to feel uncomfortable.

"Are you busy or something?"

"No, not really." Arizona didn't really look her in the eyes.

"Oh. Okay then. I'll just go, you seem..I'll go." Callie began walking away. _Be nice. Hear her out. _

"No, hey… did you want to come in?" Arizona asked stepping out of the apartment while grabbing Callie's arm.

"It's really okay, I can go if you want me to."

"Come in, come in!" Callie stepped into Arizona's apartment and immediately felt awkward. It was apparent things were tense between the two. They stood far apart from one another and didn't make much eye contact. Arizona sat on the couch.

"So, I…um I just wanted to apologize for the other day." She was surprised Callie brought the situation up so quickly, but was glad she did.

"It's fine…" Arizona wanted to play it off. She obviously cared, but she thought maybe she shouldn't act like she did.

"You sure? Cause things feel weird now. I don't want things to be weird. And you just got up and left…"

"I got up and left because you picked up the phone and walked away…" Arizona began feeling defensive. _Calm. Be nice. _

"Okay, okay…I know the phone call wasn't at the best timing!"

"Why? Couldn't your ex girlfriend just wait five minutes?" Arizona had said under her breath, but it came out a lot louder than she had hopped.

"You knew it was Erica?" Callie responded quickly.

"I'm not blind Callie. Your phone was pretty visible. Look, I'm not jealous or crazy…so don't play me out to be either, it just would've been nice if you could've waited till we weren't together to pick up her phone call." Arizona stood up from her seat.

"I never said you were jealous or crazy, did I?"

"No. Well I just don't want you thinking I'm some insane chick who get's upset easily…"

"Are you not upset right now?" Callie asked.

"Okay, well yes. I just mean…You know what, forget it."

"What? Talk to me." Callie stepped closer to her.

"Why couldn't you have just waited? It was pretty awful timing don't you think?" Arizona said calmly. She didn't want to fight with Callie. Callie sat on the couch.

"I'm sorry. I know, I know I should've waited, but it wasn't what you think it was."

"Well then what was it?" Arizona sat next to her.

"She called me three times before that, earlier in the day. I didn't pick up because I didn't want to. I don't need to hear from her, but then she called when I was with you and I was so nervous for you to…"

"For me to what?" Arizona was confused and then it clicked, "For me to have sex with you?" she spoke quietly. Callie didn't answer right away.

"Look, you're intimidating to me. I was really nervous and then she called again and that wasn't helping the situation and I just got so annoyed with her cause she was ruining everything. When I answered the phone, I told her to stop calling me, that I didn't want to hear from her. It wasn't anything like you think, I swear! Then you ran off and I didn't know what else to do. I didn't want to bother you, I don't know. I wasn't thinking properly in that moment. So much was happening at once. I really care about you. I like you and I don't want her ruining that for me, but now I think that I'm probably the one that's ruining it." Arizona sat and listened. No one spoke for a moment.

"So you just wanted her to stop calling?" Arizona spoke up.

"Yes, I swear."

"And you're intimidated by me?" Arizona looked into her brown eyes.

"Yes…" Callie smiled a little, "You're just…so beautiful and you've been so great and I've had such a great time with you, but I got nervous because, I don't know. I haven't had sex in a while."

"But you seemed fine with me before that." Arizona wasn't fully understanding.

"Because I wanted to be with you and make you feel good. I just, I just got nervous about you being with me. About you not liking what you saw or how things felt, I just wanted to be enough for you…"

"Calliope." Arizona took her hand, "You are beautiful. There's no reason you should feel intimidated by me. Who am I to make you feel that way?"

"A hot blonde with gorgeous legs." Callie laughed.

"And you're a hot brunette with gorgeous legs. You're enough. You're so incredible, I want to be with you for you. I just wanted to make you feel good. I don't want you to feel nervous or intimidated about that. You're who I want to be with." Arizona moved closer to Callie. Callie was never insecure about anything, she had no reason to be, but in that moment she feared that she wouldn't be good enough for Arizona and with the added pressure of the phone call, she couldn't handle it all. She could just feel all her past relationships coming back to bite her in the ass as she heard the phone ring. She wanted to shake the feeling of not being enough once she started dating Arizona, but the fear crept in. She looked up at Arizona, who was giving her an understanding smile. "If you're not ready yet, it's okay. If you promise that phone call between you and Erica was nothing more than a warning for her to back off then we're okay."

"That's all it was." Callie answered.

"Then we're okay. You just need to tell me next time if you don't feel comfortable with something or if you're nervous about something." Callie tilted her head.

"Okay, you're right. I'll try." Callie moved closer to Arizona, "You also have to try and let me know how you're feeling. And by that I mean not ignore or run away from me for two days."

"I did not run away from you.."

"I saw you in the cafeteria yesterday. You ran so fast it looked like your feet were on fire." Arizona laughed.

"So… We have a thing about miscommunication?"

"Yeah, we sure do." Callie gave a broken smiled. Arizona nodded.

"Maybe we should try and fix that cause I was kind of freaking out pretty hard core over here about the whole Erica thing." Arizona leaned back on the couch.

"You don't have to worry about anything involving Erica, ever. You're my girlfriend, I would never put you in that situation." Arizona's face lit up.

"Girlfriend? I'm your girlfriend?" She smiled.

"Well yeah. At least I thought so." Callie laughed.

"So we're girlfriends?" Arizona wanted to clarify. Callie nodded. Arizona leaned in and gave Callie a sweet kiss. Nothing too crazy, but just enough to reassure both of them on their current status. In the past Arizona had been known to freak out and bail whenever she felt like it, but she didn't want to do that with Callie. She usually ran away at the thought of being someone's girlfriend, but with Callie it made her feel so secure and so safe to hear her call her, her girlfriend. She wanted to communicate better, not jump to conclusions, and most importantly make Callie happy. That's all she wanted. _Trust. You just have to learn to trust her more._

* * *

**Side Note: I really didn't want to drag their fight out. These version's of Callie and Arizona obviously aren't exactly how they are on the show. These are more of the sides of them I wish they'd show more. Callie being more vulnerable after being cheated on several times and Arizona being more insecure when it comes to other people and Callie. And between the two of them on the show, their miscommunication get's me upset from time to time.. So yeah. And btw the next chapter's Callie will be shown interacting with her friends as well!**


	6. Hickeys

**Author's Note: I'm so glad you are enjoying the story! Here's the next chapter. Hope you're all having a wonderful weekend!**

* * *

Callie ran into work as quickly as she could. She was running late after her morning with Arizona ran a bit longer than she had expected it to. She was breathing heavily as she tied her hair up. She turned the corner and ran into Addison.

"Someone's in a rush." She laughed.

"I'm sorry, I'm running late. Traffic.. there was a lot of traffic getting here. Crazy amount of traffic." Callie rambled on as she and Addison began walking down the hall.

"You live across the street..." Addison pointed out. Callie tried to think of something to say, but Addison began speaking, "You didn't do a very good job." Callie was unsure of what she was talking about.

"Good job with what?"

"Covering that." As she pointed to Callie's neck.

"Covering what?" Callie was confused.

"The hickey Arizona left on your neck." Addison spoke softly. Callie didn't even know she was walking around with one. She hadn't realized that Arizona left one on her after their morning together. She touched her neck and felt her face begin to turn red. She hadn't mentioned it to anyone that she and Arizona were dating yet so she was surprised Addison had found out.

"How did you know it was Arizona?" Addison was now looking down at her chart.

"Mark told me."

"How does Mark know?" Addison put her chart down and removed her glasses.

"Well, the other day Yang overheard a conversation between Teddy and Arizona, about how amazing she thinks you are. So I guess Yang told Grey, Grey told Derek, Derek told Mark, Mark told me. And by the way I'm slightly pissed off at you for not telling me about it first. Good for you though. Robbins is hot." Addison padded Callie on the back and placed her glasses back on her face.

"I was going to tell you, I swear. I just had a lot going on the past few days." Addison rolled her eyes.

"Mhm, I'm sure. Too busy getting laid to let your best friend know your love life has taken a positive turn. I'd kill you, but I wouldn't wanna ruin your happiness." Addison walked away, "I still love you!" Callie smiled. She placed her hand over her neck and kept walking. She was feeling overwhelmed at the thought of walking around all day with an extremely visible hickey on her neck and now realizing that once again the whole hospital knew her business wasn't helping matters. Not that she minded that part so much, she was happy for people to know she was dating Arizona. Even happier to hear that Arizona thought she was amazing. Part of her just worried about Arizona not being okay with the fact that everyone knew.

Callie spent the first half of her day in the ER. She could feel everyone judging her. Whenever she spoke to them they stared at her neck instead of starring into her eyes. She was thankful it was time for lunch. She ran off into an on call room. She went into the bathroom and examined the hickey before deciding if she should cover it with make up or just use an ice pack to make it go away. As she looked into the mirror she heard the door swing open.

"Callie? What's wrong, you paged?" Arizona said locking the door behind her. Callie exited the bathroom while pointing to her neck, "Oh." Arizona began laughing. She could tell Callie was stressing out so she tried biting her lip, to hide her laugh.

"This is not funny." Callie said.

"You're right. Totally not funny." Arizona said stepping closer to her while laughing.

"Come on, stop laughing. I didn't notice until I got here and now everyone is starring. They probably think I'm a whore. They have a whore for a doctor, Dr. Whore!" Callie began her rant.

"Okay, that just sounds like a bad porno. I'm sure no one thinks your a whore." Callie rolled her eyes while looking into the mirror, "I'm sorry, I honestly didn't even know I left one. Please forgive me?" Arizona playfully said while wrapping her arms around Callie's waist. Callie rolled her eyes again, "I just couldn't help it." Arizona said kissing Callie on the neck. Callie finally smiled. "See, don't you like when I kiss you?"

"Okay, so I like when you kiss me, but I'm still mad at you." Arizona shook her head.

"You're not mad." She turned Callie around.

"I'm annoyed." She responded.

"You're not annoyed." Arizona said as she pinned Callie up against the sink. Arizona leaned in and pressed her lips against Callie's. She waited a moment and then her tongue entered Callie's mouth. She wrapped her arms around Callie and deepened the kiss. Slowly separating their lips Arizona smiled.

"Okay, fine. I'm not annoyed." Callie smiled at her.

"Do you have any makeup with you? I'll cover it up for you. Or I can give you another one on the other side and it can be like a fashion statement?"

"Ha. You're so funny. One is enough, thank you." She walked out of the bathroom and grabbed her makeup bag, handing it over to Arizona. She grabbed the cover up and began placing it over the hickey. Callie stared into her blue eyes. Arizona could feel her eyes on her and smiled.

"What?" Callie shook her head and looked away from Arizona, "You were giving me the look."

"The look? What look?"

"The look were you stare at me like you want to say something, but don't." She continued to apply the make up to Callie's neck.

"There is no such look." Callie got nervous.

"There actually is. You were just doing it." Arizona smiled. Callie took a breath.

"It's nothing. It's just, people know. About you. And about me. Ya know, us." Arizona didn't have an immediate reaction.

"All done." She said as she put the brush and cover up back into Callie's bag. Callie turned around and looked into the mirror.

"Looks good." She said amazed that it was fully covered, "Are you okay? With people knowing?" Callie said still facing the mirror. She was nervous to hear Arizona's answer. She didn't speak for a few seconds.

"I'm fine. That kind of stuff doesn't really bother me. This hospital is known for gossip isn't it?" Callie didn't answer, "Why? Does it bother you?" Arizona said as Callie turned around to face her. Callie shook her head and grabbed Arizona by the hips. She smiled and kissed her gently.

"Nope, it doesn't."

"Okay, so now people know."

"So now people know." Callie put her hand on Arizona's cheek and pulled her in for another kiss. She could feel Arizona smile against her lips. It went from a sweet kiss to an intense one within a few seconds. They made their way out of the bathroom onto the bed without separating from one another. Arizona was on top of Callie. She sucked on Callie's bottom lip and adjusted herself so she was straddling her. Callie lifted Arizona's scrub top off of her. She placed her hands on Arizona's ass and glided them up and down her thighs. She moved her hands to the inside of her thighs, all the way up to her center. Arizona moaned into Callie's mouth. She began giving Callie little kisses, but quickly sat up.

"We should probably leave. I mean, unless you wanna walk out of here with several more hickeys." Callie sat up and kissed Arizona as she flipped them around. Arizona began to laugh.

"I'll risk it." Callie said. She pressed her lips over Arizona's. _She's worth it.__  
_

* * *

**Short chapter! A bit playful, but this was more of a filler. Hope you enjoyed. **


	7. I'll Be Right There

It was Thursday night and both Callie and Arizona had finished their shifts early enough to go back to Arizona's place to watch a movie. They laid on her couch with the lights off. Callie behind Arizona, holding onto her. The movie had been on for about twenty minutes and both girls were extremely comfortable in one another's arms. Callie subconsciously traced tiny circles on Arizona's leg. She wasn't paying much attention to the movie. She was so preoccupied with the thoughts in her head she hadn't even realized that Arizona was now facing her.

"You're not even watching." Callie jumped at the sound of her voice.

"I am. I am watching." She said leaning in and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"You're not." Callie's smile fell from her face, "Is everything okay? You've been kind of quiet since we got here." Arizona asked as she paused the movie.

"I'm... I, um. I need to talk to you."

"Okay, sure. What do you wanna talk about?" Callie sat up on the couch and Arizona followed. Callie grabbed her hand, held it tight, and kissed it.

"You've made me really happy. I just want you to know that." Arizona suddenly felt her heart drop.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Arizona spoke quickly, "Are you into someone else? Are you seeing someone else?"

"My father is coming into town tomorrow." Callie spoke up before Arizona could continue her rant, "And why on earth would I be into or be seeing someone else?" Callie questioned.

"Oh. I... I don't know. I'm sorry." Arizona took a breath and felt slightly relieved. She also felt slightly embarrassed. She wanted to change the subject, "Okay, Great. Isn't this a good thing, you never really get to see him."

"Yeah, it's good. I guess." Callie shrugged.

"You guess? What's the problem?"

"Okay, the problem is that I haven't exactly told my family..."

"Told them about what?" Callie looked up into Arizona's eyes, "About me?"

"Well no, about me being..."

"Gay?" Arizona took a guess, she could sense the fear of coming out in Callie's voice.

"It's just that, they're super religious and I've always dated men. I mean, they're all the way over there and I'm over here, it's two different worlds. And Mark came up with this great idea that maybe I should just pretend I'm not dating anyone at the moment. My dads here for a day then he'll be back in Miami within no time. No harm to anyone right?" Arizona had a blank look on her face and Callie was unable to read her. Arizona licked her lips and began biting her bottom lip. Callie was now able to sense how uncomfortable she was, "You're mad." Arizona opened her mouth to speak, but took a moment.

"I'm not mad." Arizona said calmly.

"You seem mad."

"Calliope, it's okay if you want to lie to your family about me, I understand. You're right, it's one day. We haven't been dating for that long. No need to complicate things right now, but I do think it's important for you to be honest with them about yourself."

"I want to, I want to. I just don't think that tomorrow is the right day to do it."

"Okay. I get it." Arizona said softly.

"Are you upset with me?" Callie began to feel bad.

"No, oh my gosh, not at all. I'm not upset Callie. Coming out is important, it's everything, but if you're not ready I would never ever push you to do it. That would so be wrong on so many levels. You've come out to your friends and if that's what you're comfortable with for now, I completely understand." She said as she held Callie's hand.

"It's not that I don't want to. I really do, a big part of me is just nervous they won't accept me, but I know I need to eventually. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. What do you think?"

"I can't make that choice for you, no one can. I will say this though, sometimes people can truly surprise you. When I came out my dad was so supportive. He was the last person that I thought would be able to accept me for who I am, but he did." Arizona moved closer to Callie, "The people who love you will accept you in the face of change. Despite the magnitude of that change, you're still the amazing person they raised you to be. Just understand that if they can't find it within themselves to accept you yet, it's okay. It just might take some time."

Arizona moved closer to Callie and put her hand on her leg. Callie could feel her heart race at the thought of her parents finding out.

"What if they hate me?"

"They can't hate you. You're too cute. It would be impossible." She said smiling. Callie laughed slightly and took a breath.

"I'm serious, what if they walk away?" Her voice shook. She looked down at her hands. Arizona moved her hands to Callie's cheeks.

"Then, I'll be there for you. And I'll give you hugs and I'll kiss you everyday until they came back around." Arizona kissed her on the lips, "Come on, let's go to bed." Callie smiled and nodded. She felt an ease after Arizona reassured her she wasn't going anywhere. Arizona grabbed the remote and shut the television off, she then grabbed Callie's hand and led her to the bedroom.

The next day Callie was a mess. She was counting down the moments until her father arrived at her door step. She had the day off, but every part of her wished she didn't. She wished that today was just a normal day. Surgeries, patient charts, the ER, lunch with Arizona, more surgeries, and then more Arizona. She'd give anything to be at work with her right now. Her thoughts were interrupted with a knock on the door. She opened and saw her father standing there with a smile on his face.

"Daddy! Hi." She gave him and big hug and kiss on the cheek. He stepped into the apartment.

"Let your old man see you." He put his hands on her shoulders, "You look beautiful, my baby girl." Her father said after planting a kiss on her forehead. Callie shut the door behind him and took his bag off of his shoulder. He began looking around, "This is a wonderful place Calliope." He said with pride. Callie smiled and looked around herself.

"Thanks! Come on, I'll give you a little tour." She said as she began walking through the living room, he followed. She gave him a glimpse into every room in the apartment. He seemed thoroughly impressed. After showing him every other room, but her own, they stepped inside. She sat on the bed as he looked around, "This is it." He entered her bathroom and turned on the light.

"Very nice. Everything looks great Calliope. You look very happy. I'm so glad I'm here." He walked closer to her.

"I am. I'm really happy."

"I'm happy things have turned around for you. Your mother was so worried about you after that whole George thing, but I told her. I said not to worry, you'd be just fine. I knew you'd become stronger from it." He put his arm around her and kissed her forehead, "I'm so proud of you." Callie smiled, "So is this new found happiness stemming from a new relationship?"

"How did you know?" Without really thinking about it first, Callie responded. The words escaped her lips before she even had time to realize what she was saying.

"I saw two toothbrushes in your bathroom, I took a guess. Interesting choice of pink toothbrushes for the both of you, but whatever floats his boat, I suppose." Callie felt her heart drop. She had forgotten about Arizona's toothbrush. Callie looked into her fathers eyes and knew she needed to tell him. He was her father for god sakes, he'd love her no matter what.

"Uh yeah. Um, daddy I'm actually... Dating. Yeah, I'm dating someone. Someone new."

"Oh, yeah? That's wonderful. Your mother will be so happy to hear that." He had a genuine smile on.

"Yeah, I'll bet." Callie wasn't sure how she was going to approach this. _You should've planned this out better! _

"So when can I meet this fella?" He said.

"Um, I'm not sure. They're actually really busy..."

"Too busy to meet their girlfriends father? What kind of man are we talking about Calliope?"

"Well they're a surgeon too. So yeah, super busy. All the time." She knew this was it, "Daddy, you should sit." He stood with his hands in his pockets.

"Why? I like standing." He was still looking around. Callie decided not to argue about it.

"Okay. Um I wanted to talk to you about this person." She sat on the bed alone and looked down at her hands. He stopped pacing and finally decided to sit down next to her. He could tell she was nervous about something.

"Alright. So let me know more about this guy. What's he like? What's his name?" Callie didn't look up at him.

"Well... Okay. Ya know what, I actually don't wanna really talk about that yet." He knew something was bothering her now. Her behavior seemed odd.

"Why? What's wrong?" Callie shook her head and looked up at him.

"Okay. Actually let me start over." She took a breath and continued, "Daddy. You know I love you more than anything in the world. And mom and Aria..."

"Yes, yes. I know, Is everything okay?" He responded quickly.

"Yes. It's actually wonderful. I wanted to tell you that I've realized something about myself recently. I actually realize this before I began dating this person, but now it's just so much clearer to me. I want you to know that after realizing more about myself and meeting this person, I've been so, so, so much happier with my life. I want you, I need you to be okay with this." She took his hands in hers.

"Okay?" He was now confused. She took a deep breath and shut her eyes.

"Daddy, I'm gay. " he didn't respond, "The person I'm dating, her name is Arizona Robbins... You'd really like her. She's beautiful, blonde, kind, and smart girl. She -" he let go of her hands. She could feel his disappointment in her.

"Stop talking. You are not gay Calliope." He said sharply. _He's shocked. He's overwhelmed. Don't take it personally. _

"I... I am -" He stood up from his seat. He cut her off again.

"I said, stop talking. This isn't you. This is not the girl I raised."

"I am. This is me." She could feel the tears building in her eyes.

"God did not make you this way. I did not make you this way..." Her chest began to hurt. She stood up and tried grabbing his hands.

"Daddy -"

"I do not want to hear another word. I raised you better than this. I will not tolerate this behavior in my family, do you understand me?" He couldn't even look at her in the eyes.

"This is who I am. I can't change it. There is no way for me to change it." She said while her voice cracked several times. A single year flew down her cheek.

"Then you are no longer part of my family." He walked out of her room. She quickly followed him into the living room.

"Daddy, please." She begged.

"Why are you doing this Calliope? Who are you?" He grabbed his coat and turned around quickly. _Explain how much happier you are. Explain that this is who you are. _

"I'm not doing anything. I am happy. I promise you, I am the same person I've always been." She spoke softly.

"No. This... This is not the person you've always been. You were a good girl growing up. You were a catholic. You were smart. You were beautiful. This is not you." He went from upset to angry rather quickly.

"Daddy, I am still those things. I am still your little girl..." She pleaded with him.

"No. Not if you stay here and continue this act of being 'gay'. You are coming home with me." He shook his head in disbelief.

"No, I'm not leaving Seattle. This is where my life is. This is where my job is. This is where my girlfriend is. This isn't an act, I am gay!" She began feeling angry herself. _I am his child. _He moved closer to her and yelled,

"She is not your girlfriend. This is a sin. It is not real Calliope. Listen here, if you stay here and continue this type of behavior, no longer consider yourself my daughter. Now, unless that is what you want, we are going home." Callie could feel her heart break in her chest. She had no more to say to him. She had no fight left in her. It took everything for her to come out to him and he treated her like she wasn't his daughter, like he had no care for her at all.

"This is not what I want. I want you to be accepting. I want you to love me. I want you to realize this isn't a choice, this is who I am. I want you to be my father."

"Calliope. Either we leave together or accept the fact that you no longer have a father or a family." Callie's heart broke. Why couldn't he just listen to what she had to say? He is supposed to love her no matter what. She never expect him to be as angry as he was. She knew he wouldn't be happy about her life change, but this was more hurtful than she had ever imaged. _You no longer have a father or a family? _

"Fine, I guess you're not my father." She whispered. Part of her thought he would reconsider his words, apologize, and hug her. He didn't.

"No, I suppose not." He grabbed his bag and walked out of the apartment. He slammed the door behind him and Callie began to feel like she couldn't breathe. Her hands began to shake and she didn't know what she should do. _He just left. _

Callie stood in front of her door shocked and hurt. She wanted to go after her dad, but her feet wouldn't move. She felt tears fall down her cheeks. She wasn't sure where she should go or what she should do. The conversation was overwhelming and the thought of her father disowning her made her more upset than anything else she had experienced in her life. She was no different of a person than she was several months ago, why couldn't he just understand that? Being gay didn't change what type of person she was. After a few moments of standing still she moved. She grabbed her coat, phone, and keys. She left her apartment and began walking. Her feet were moving faster than her mind was. She walked, and walked, and walked until she ended up at the one place she knew she needed to go, Arizona's apartment. She ran up the stairs and was in front of her door. She wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and knocked. She could hear Arizona pause her tv and walk towards the door.

"I'll be right there." She shouted from inside. _Thank god. _


	8. Nice Shirt

"I'll be right there." Arizona said getting up from her couch. She opened her door and to her surprise Callie was there. She smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"Hey." Callie gave a weak smile and sniffled. Arizona noticed her distraught appearance and began to feel concerned. She didn't want to bombard her by asking a million questions on what was bothering her so she took a different approach.

"I thought you were gonna be with your dad all day?" She said while leaning her head on the rim of the door. Callie took a second to answer and spoke quietly,

"I, um... I was. We did. He was tired, he went to his hotel. Can I come in?" Arizona nodded and stood up straight. She hadn't even realized Callie was still in the hallway.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry. Come in. Well I'm glad you're here. I missed you." Arizona said as she kissed her on the cheek as she entered the apartment. She didn't really respond, "Are you alright?" Callie closed her eyes and began playing with her hands out of nervous habit.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just.. I'm gonna use the bathroom." She walked towards the bathroom before Arizona could reply. Arizona stood in her living room worried about what had happened to Callie. She wanted to ask again, but it seemed like this wasn't something Callie wanted to talk about. She figured she'd give her some time in the bathroom to refresh and pull herself together. Arizona headed into the kitchen and grabbed some of Callie's favorite wine. M_aybe this will make her feel a little better. _After several minutes Callie hadn't come out of the bathroom. Arizona decided to check on her. She walked over and knocked on the door lightly.

"Callie? Is everything alright?" It was insanely quiet in the apartment until she could hear Callie weep, Arizona wasn't sure what she should do. She could hear Callie sniffle again before she spoke up.

"Yeah, just one second." She mumbled.

"Babe?" Arizona said softly. She could hear her take a deep breath.

"It's not locked." Callie said. Arizona opened the door slowly and found her sitting on the floor with tears in her eyes. She sat next to her. Arizona didn't want to speak because she didn't want to make Callie more upset. She grabbed her hand and held it. Neither one of them said anything. Callie closed her eyes and leaned the back of her head on the wall. Both girls sat with their legs crossed, side by side. Callie broke free of Arizona's hand and grabbed the tissue that was on her lap, she cleared her eyes and put the tissue back down, "I told him. About me. About you. Everything. At least I tried to." Callie's voice cracked. She stretched her legs out, took a short breath then continued, "He said that I wasn't his daughter anymore. That I am no longer part of his family. Who says something like that to their own child?" Arizona got up from where she was sitting and placed herself in front of Callie. She moved as close to her as she possibly could, wrapped her legs around Callie's hips, moving them closer together. She hugged her tightly. Callie reciprocated the hug and began crying harder with her head resting on Arizona's collar bone. She ran her hand through Callie's hair and kissed her on the cheek. She moved her forehead towards Callie's and looked into her eyes. She wiped away Callie's tears. Callie sniffled again, "I don't have a family." Arizona's heart broke. She shook her head, no words could escape Arizona's mouth. She wanted to tell her that everything would be okay, that he would eventually come around, but she knew that Callie wouldn't believe her. At this point, had she said that she wouldn't even believe herself. She wanted to say something wise, something that would glue her heart back together, and stop all the tears from falling, but she knew there wasn't anything she could say.

"Calliope." She whispered.

"He said I wasn't the same person he raised. He's probably right. He was so mad. He said I wasn't the smart and beautiful girl that he raised. That this, us, it's not real." Callie looked down at her hands. Arizona felt tears build up in her eyes. It hurt her to know that Callie was believing what her father said. She wanted so badly for Callie to be able to see herself the way she does.

"You are the smartest person I know and the most phenomenal surgeon. You are by far, the most beautiful person I've ever seen. And this, us, it's more real than anything I've ever known. So do not let him make you believe otherwise." She lifted Callie's head with her hands, "Do you hear me? This is real. You are real, I am real, we are real. Just because it's not his ideal relationship doesn't mean what we have is any less real than anyone else's relationship. You are so loved. There are so many people that love you because of the person that you are. You have a family, the people that love you no matter what, those people are your family." Arizona tilted her head. A small smile formed on Callie's face.

"No, you're right. I have amazing friends here. I've built incredible friendships with people at the hospital, they're basically my family." Arizona nodded, "And... and I have you. Right?" Callie said shyly. Arizona smiled.

"You do. I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Arizona kissed Callie's forehead. Callie knew this is where she was supposed to be, with Arizona. She knew that she was probably the only person that could make her feel better and she was doing just that. They stayed on the floor of Arizona's bathroom for a few more minutes before Arizona opened her mouth to speak, "Do you want some wine? I got your favorite." Callie laughed and nodded.

"You don't think he'll come back to my apartment for me? Maybe he'll want to talk? After he's calmed down and everything." Callie said with the sound of hope in her voice.

"You never know. I could always save the wine for another day." Callie shook her head.

"I don't feel like walking all the way back for him not to -"

"Wait, you walked over here?" Arizona cut in. Callie nodded, "That's like a twenty five minute walk."

"I wasn't thinking so clearly, it was kind of like my feet were moving before my brain could catch up. I knew I needed to see you though, I just ended up here." Arizona looked at her in disbelief and smiled at the thought of Callie needing her.

"I can drive you home so you could be there in case he shows up." Arizona said sincerely.

"Are you gonna stay with me?" Callie said.

"If you don't want me to it's okay, I don't want to cause you anymore problems if I'm there and he shows up, ya know?" Callie grabbed her hand.

"No, please. Stay. Stay with me. It'll make me feel better. Please." She begged.

"Okay. Okay, if you're sure?" Arizona felt bad.

"Yes, I am." Callie kissed her on the cheek. Arizona smiled and kissed her on her cheek right back.

"We should probably get off of my bathroom floor, huh?" She laughed.

"It's pretty nice down here, very clean." Callie joked. Arizona moved away from Callie and stood up. She reached down to grab Callie's hands and helped her up. Callie tossed her tissue into the garbage and smiled at Arizona, "Okay, let's go." Arizona grabbed her hand and led her out of the bathroom, shutting the lights off and closing the door behind her. She let go of Callie's hand once she reached the living room. She began searching for her keys as Callie looked at the bottle of wine on the table. Arizona found her keys and put a sweater on. She turned around to see Callie examining the bottle.

"Maybe we should bring it with us?" Arizona said. Callie picked up the bottle and held it as if it were a baby.

"Good idea." She followed behind Arizona who was standing with the door opened. Together they walked towards Arizona's car. Callie popped the bottle opened before the entered the car and drank while Arizona drove. She needed a little something after the last few hours she had experienced. They arrived at Callie's apartment complex within fifteen minutes. They parked and made their way upstairs hand and hand. Callie opened the front door and they sat down together on the couch. Callie laid on one end of the couch with her legs on top of Arizona lap as she sat on the other end. They didn't bother getting wine glasses. They drank straight out of the bottle, passing it back and forth. Callie took long sips and began chugging it as fast as she could. Arizona didn't blame her.

"Don't choke." Arizona joked. Callie put the bottle down and shut her eyes.

"He's not coming back is he?" She asked. Arizona didn't know what to say. She didn't want to give her false hope, but she didn't want her to be disappointed either.

"I'm not sure. He may. It's better that you're here anyway, just in case."

"He's not. It's okay for you to say he's not." Callie put the bottle on the coffee table, "I'm fine, I'll be fine. How could I not be fine? You're here. You know what, Thanks for being you. Thanks for being here. You're so amazing. Just this amazing blonde doctor, with fantastic legs, and a super magic smile. I could watch you smile for hours. It's just so lovely and -" Callie rambled. Arizona laughed quietly, she knew Callie was beginning to feel the wine.

"You're amazing." Arizona cut her off. She moved Callie's legs. She leaned down and crawled on top of her. She supported herself by putting her hands on both sides of the couch by Callie's head. She gave her a kiss. Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona and deepened the kiss. Their tongues playfully twirling inside the others mouth. Callie smiled against Arizona. She separated their mouths.

"See, now that was totally real. He doesn't know what he's talking about. I could do that all day long." Callie said.

"Well, we can do it all night long." Arizona said with the sexiest voice she could muster. She sat up and grabbed Callie's hand and they ran off quickly into Callie's room with their lips attached. Suddenly Arizona's email went off on her phone, this reminded Callie about her own cell phone.

"Crap, I left my phone in the car."

"Want me to go get it for you?" She offered.

"No, it's fine. I'll get it."

"Are you sure? I should go with you." Arizona didn't want her going alone.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Stay here. Get naked. I'll be back in like two minutes." She said giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Be careful please. I'll be here, waiting. Naked."

Callie exited the apartment with Arizona's keys in hand. Arizona sat on the couch and waited for Callie to return. She didn't get fully naked, she figured it would be much more fun for Callie to undress her. She did take her pants off and exchanged them for a pair of short shorts she had left in Callie's room from the other night. She decided it would be sexy to put on one of Callie's favorite t-shirts, it was a worn out tee with the word Miami going across the shirt. After a few moments there was a knock on the door. Arizona got up from the couch, "That was quick." She said as she opened the door. There stood Carlos. Arizona had only seen a few photo's of him, but by the look on his face she was sure that it was him. He looked her up and down.

"Nice Shirt." Carlos said. Arizona's face turned red. _Oh god. _


	9. Just My Name

Arizona froze while staring at Carlos. _Yup, bad idea. You should've stayed home. _He looked past her checking if anyone else was home. She couldn't speak because she wasn't even sure what she should say. How do you even begin to approach a situation like this? _Hi, I'm Arizona. Btw I'm sleeping with your catholic daughter to whom you disowned a few hours ago? No. _

"I'm assuming by the look on your face that you are the blonde Calliope was referring to. I'm also assuming she told you what happened between us earlier." Carlos said as he walked past Arizona to enter the apartment. She didn't turn around for a few seconds, still in disbelief that any of this was happening. She was finally able to pull herself together and speak.

"Yes I am and yes she did." Carlos nodded, "You're back though, she'll be so happy."

"Arizona was it?" He said not looking her in the eyes.

"Right, yes. Yes, I'm Arizona... Robbins." Carlos sat on the couch and didn't say anything. Arizona stood in the middle of the living room and was unsure of what to do. Callie still wasn't back yet. She was feeling uncomfortable, the fact that she had no pants on was not helping her in her current state of uncomfortableness. She paced back and forth for a few moments and decided she should go put proper pants on, "I'll be right back." she said slightly above a whisper, Carlos didn't respond. She nodded at the lack of attention he gave her and walked into Callie's room. She began to freak herself out. _Totally making things worse for her by being here. Go home. This is bad. She's fragile, he's fragile, and you're not helping either of them by being here. _Arizona stumbled into her jeans, took a deep breath, and headed back out into the living room. She sat on the opposite end of the couch and crossed her legs. The silence was pretty unbearable. After a few moments Carlos turned to face her for the first time since he entered the apartment.

"Where is she?" He said.

"Oh, she forgot her phone in my car. She should be right back." Arizona looked up and turned her attention to the door, "Any minute now, any minute." She said quietly. Carlos turned back around and faced forward. Arizona never frights easily, but there was something about him that intimidated her.

"So. Arizona? Like the state?" he questioned randomly. Arizona whipped her head back to face him. She was shocked that he was even making conversation. She knew he probably thought she was this troublesome lesbian who corrupted his daughter into becoming bisexual.

"No, no. No that's what most people think though. It's actually after a battle ship." She could feel herself rambling.

"Oh." He responded. Arizona smiled nervously and nodded. The room grew quiet again until Carlos asked, "When did you and Calliope begin…" He couldn't even finish his sentence and the question truly caught Arizona off guard and she began to stumble on her words.

"Um. Uh, maybe you want to wait for her to come back. It's probably something the two of you want to discuss." It was the best Arizona could come up with. He looked away. _Where is she? _

"So, a battleship?" It took her a moment to realize what he was talking about.

"Oh, yeah. Um, my grandfather served on the USS Arizona." She didn't think he wanted to hear her entire life story so she left it at that.

"Interesting. So you come from an army family?" Despite him showing some interest in her life, she could feel him judging her. She knew he wasn't doing it on purpose, but she also knew he was uncomfortable and curious as to who she was and why Callie was with her after dating men for most of her life; seeing how Carlos never knew about Erica.

"Um, yeah. I do. My grandfather, father, and brother served. My grandfather was on the Arizona when the Japanese bombed pearl harbor. He was able to save nineteen men before he drowned." She said proudly. He nodded at her. She wasn't sure what he was thinking, but she wanted to make him see that she was good for Callie. That she truly cared about her. She wanted him to understand that she would never do anything to hurt his daughter, "My father is a Colonel. He brought me and my brother up to be just like my grandfather, to be a good man in a storm. My parents thought it would be honorable for me to carry the name of the ship that he so nobly gave his life up for, and it is. I mean, he sacrificed his life for the men he served with, respected, and loved. And I do my best everyday to honor the sacrifice that he made. That's who I am. I protect the things I love. I'm a good man in a storm." He looked her in the eyes, " I know you don't like anything about this situation. In fact you probably can't stand the thought of your daughter being with me. I honestly don't believe it's because you don't like me personally, I mean you don't really know anything about me yet. It's just because we're two women and you think it's wrong." He looked away from her, "And I get it, this is all new. This is all scary and new for you, but I just want you to know that I am a good person. A good person that is in love with your daughter. And I know you can't understand that right now, but I hope one day you can because I know it would mean the world to her."

"I came back because she's my daughter and I love her."

"So do I. She's this beautiful, brilliant, gifted person with so much love in her heart."

"I know, I raised her to be that way." he said sharply.

"You did. And she's the same person you raised her to be. Her being gay doesn't change that, her being with me doesn't change that." He looked into her eyes. She could see a sense of real thought coming across his face. Arizona tilted her head and they looked into one another's eyes as if they were searching what the other was thinking. Carlos looked away once he heard the door swing open.

"Hey. I'm back. It took me like an hour to find it, I guess it must have fallen under the seat when-" Callie stopped once she had realized that her father was back, "Daddy?" She said in disbelief. Both Carlos and Arizona stood up.

"I'll let you two talk." Arizona walked towards Callie, grabbing her bag which was by the door.

"Where are you going?" Callie asked quietly. Arizona smiled and grabbed her hand.  
"You guys should be alone, I don't want to get in the middle of this." Arizona whispered. Callie looked disappointed.

"You should stay." Carlos said. Both girls turned around, "This will only take a minute." He said as he moved closer to both of them.

"Are you sure? I can just go, it's no big deal." She said.

"Stay. She wants you to stay." Carlos said as he looked into Callie's eyes.

"I'll just go into the bedroom then." Arizona moved away from the door, "It was nice meeting you." She said. Before Arizona could reach the room Carlos began to speak.

"You are my daughter Calliope. I tried leaving, but once I reached the hotel I realized how rude it was of me to walk out on you. I am your father. I know I said some extremely harsh things before, but that was because I guess I was just in shock. This is new for me and I may not understand it right now, but perhaps one day I will." Arizona smiled as she heard the words leave his mouth. She shut the door lightly behind her and sat on the bed.

Callie felt the tears in her eyes build up as her father held her hand, "You are the most important person to me, I love you with all of my heart. This isn't exactly what I wanted for you. This isn't what I had planned for you, but if it's how you feel I suppose there is nothing I can do to change that."

"This is how I feel daddy." She said softly.

"Alright. I am not completely on board with all of this, but I am willing to try." He said sternly. Before the words could leave his mouth Callie wrapped her arms around him.

"I know this is hard for you and I know I probably hurt your feelings, but this is me and I can't change it." He hugged her back and nodded.

"I guess so." He said as he hugged her tightly.

"Do you hate me?" She asked as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"How could anyone hate you? You're too cute." He smiled, "I'm so sorry baby." He said quietly. After a few moments they released each other and Callie wiped a few of her tears away, "So, you really like her?" He said still looking slightly uncomfortable.

"I do. Yeah." She spoke honestly. He let out a breath and looked around.

"I'll leave you two here. Don't want to intrude." He said approaching the door.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah. I need some time with this anyway. Let everything settle." Callie nodded and understood, "I hope this is truly what you want."

"It is." He looked down at the floor and scratched the back of his head. Even though he had agreed to learn to accept her for who she was, Callie knew this was difficult for him, "I love you daddy. Please be okay with this." She said softly.

"I'm trying baby. I'm trying." He said kissing her gently on the forehead, "I'll see you soon." He said opening the door.

"Okay." She said as she crossed her arms.

"I love you Calliope." He said before he walking out of the apartment. The door closed and she felt a sense of relief and a sense of confusion all at once. A big part of her was happy that he came back and that he was attempting to be supportive, but the other part of her worried that he would change his mind. That thought broke her heart.

Arizona heard the door shut and peeped her head out of the bedroom door to check on Callie.

"Can I come out now?" She said. Callie turned around.

"Yes. It's safe." Arizona stepped out of the room and walked up to her, "He said he'd try." Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie's waist.

"We're happy about this right?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I think. I'm just worried he'll change his mind, ya know?" Callie said.

"Yeah, but for now he's trying so you deserve to be happy about that. Okay?" Arizona always had a way of making Callie see things from a different perspective. She nodded and smiled. She leaned in and kissed Arizona softly. They separated after their quick, reassuring kiss and started walking into the bedroom.

"So what'd you guys talk about while I was looking for my stupid phone?" Callie asked. Arizona took a moment to answer.

"Just my name." She replied as she shut the bedroom door.

**This obviously wasn't the longest chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it. Clearly, I didn't want to take the original "Good man in a storm" speech word for word, directly from the episode. I tried to stay as true to it as I possibly could. I hope it worked out. Also apologies for this chapter taking so long! Things will be moving along now. More to come! Love, drama, kisses, more drama. STAY TUNED. **


	10. The Bubble

Callie was still fresh off of her fathers trip to Seattle. She was so grateful that they didn't leave on a terrible note. She was grateful that he reconsidered and chose to come back and make things right. All she wanted and all that she had hoped for was for him to make an effort. It warmed her heart to know that he was. He was going try and accept her for who she was and that's all she could ask of him. She knew that it was going to take time. She didn't want to push him or force anything because all of the information he had received was overwhelming for him, but she was more than thankful that he was trying to understand who she was and where she was coming from.

After a week of madness at the hospital Callie and Arizona found it difficult to see one another. There had been so many surgeries, so many patients, and so little alone time. Though Callie made an effort at seeing Arizona whenever she could within the last few days, it didn't always seem to be reciprocated. She had planned a quiet dinner for them at her place last night, but things didn't go quite as she had hoped they would. By no means did anything go terribly wrong, but it didn't feel like their normal date nights. They ate and they spoke frequently, but then Arizona left. She finished her dinner, finished her wine, and said goodnight. Callie wasn't expecting sex or a wild night out on the town, but she had hoped that after a week of barely seeing one another Arizona would at least spend the night. She didn't want to nag or beg for her to stay, so she let her go without asking questions.

After a night of lonesomeness and tossing and turning Callie woke up early and showed up at the hospital twenty five minutes earlier than necessary for her shift. Even though she was tired from her lack of sleep from the night before, she wanted to check in on her patient that Addison was working on today. She was a pregnant twenty year old, who had taken a nasty fall down several stairs in her home four days ago. Callie had put several pins into her wrist after suffering a fracture from the fall. She grew to really like the girl. She seemed incredibly sweet and personable, but it was evident that she was also lonely and sad. She couldn't quite figure it out, but there was something about the girl that reminded Callie of herself. After learning that she was on her own in Seattle while being pregnant and very young Callie tried to talk to her at least once a day, attempting to make the girl not feel so alone in a big city. She was a very sweet young lady, who didn't really have anyone there for support. Callie just wanted to make sure everything was alright before Addison took her in for surgery. Callie walked down the hall rather quickly. She turned the corner without really paying any attention to her surroundings. She ran into Arizona, they bumped heads.

"Oh crap." Callie said holding her head and wincing in pain.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't even see you there." Arizona said while looking down. She reached up to put her hand on Callie's shoulder. Once Arizona noticed it was Callie that she had bumped into she quickly moved her hand away and put it in her pocket.

"It's okay, my fault. I wasn't paying attention. I'm just looking for Addison. Have you seen her? Well actually I'm looking for a patient, Kylie McCarthy?"

"I haven't, no. And the name isn't ringing a bell." Arizona said quietly.

"Tall, blonde, green eyes, pins in her hand, pregnant?" She could tell Arizona had no idea who she was talking about, "Never mind. I'll just find Addison."

"Why are you looking for them?" Arizona curiously asked.

"Oh, well she was my patient the other day and she seems really lonely and nervous about her baby and all." Arizona nodded once, "She's young and I just felt bad, so I figured I could just hang out with her for a few minutes before her surgery. Ya know, let her know nothing will happen to the baby."

"Oh. So you guys are like friends or something?" Arizona asked. Her question came across extremely sarcastic, but it wasn't how Arizona intended for it to sound.

"Are we friends? No. She was just my patient." Callie snapped back slightly aggressive.

"I was just asking if she's been your patient for a while or something? Just seems really sweet of you to take some time to see her, that's all." She knew Callie was now annoyed.

"Oh. Well, not really. She's just twenty years old and pregnant, she's worried about her baby. Her parents disowned her when she told them she was having a baby and her boyfriend bailed. I just… I guess if that were me I'd just want someone there I could at least talk to." She began walking. Arizona followed her. She didn't really respond to Callie's reasoning for finding Kylie or Addison. She just held her chart closely to her chest and walked. Callie stuck her head in almost every patient's room as they walked down the hall. The quiet was slightly awkward because she knew Arizona was walking with her, well at least behind her, neither of them were now talking. She didn't mean to snap at her before and she felt kind of shitty for it so she thought she should say something before things got even more awkward, "So last night."

"Last night?" Arizona questioned.

"Yeah, you left really fast. Like abnormally fast." Callie said continuing to walk ahead of her.

"I didn't." Arizona said.

"You did." Callie turned the corner, Arizona continued to follow.

"Did I?" She asked.

"Yes." Callie replied quickly.

"I'm sorry, I just... I just have a.. a thing." Arizona scratched the back of her head and apologized.

"A thing?" Callie abruptly stopped and turned around. Arizona walked into her.

"Yeah. A thing."

"Hm." She nodded. She didn't exactly believe Arizona, but she wasn't in the mood to argue.

"Yeah, no biggie." She dismissed the situation.

"Right. No biggie." Callie turned back around and kept walking. Arizona was once again right behind her, " So are we still going to dinner later?" Callie stuck her head in the last door in the hall and she found Kylie. Before Arizona could answer her, Callie smiled at the young girl and spoke up, "Kylie!" Arizona entered behind her, but stayed by the door.

"Hi Dr. Torres." Kylie responded softly.

"Kylie, this is Dr. Robbins." Callie introduced Arizona. The young girl stuck out her hand to shake Arizona's, but soon remembered that her hand was filled with pins and covered with a cast.

"No worries. It's really nice to meet you Kylie. Dr. Torres has said lot's of nice things about you."

"Aw, wow thanks, it's nice to meet you too. She's been really great to me." Kylie said.

"Yeah, she's a pretty incredible doctor. " Arizona smiled while looking at Callie. Callie didn't look back towards Arizona, even though what she had just said had been extremely kind she didn't want to turn around. She felt herself being meaner than she wanted to be, but she couldn't help it. She was annoyed at how weird Arizona had been acting lately and for Callie to hide how she's feeling was almost impossible for her. She stood in front of the hospital bed. Kylie paused for a moment examining the two doctors who seemed to have some tension. Though Callie wasn't paying any mind to Arizona, Arizona was admiring her from afar. She truly loved how much Callie cared about her patient's. Kylie smiled at the two doctors who stood there in silence.

"So, um, are you like doing some sort of surgery on me too?"

"Oh, no. She's just here with me. I just wanted to check in on you, make sure you were feeling okay. Are you?" Callie moved closer to the bed.

"I'm okay for now. Dr. Montgomery says everything should be okay with the baby too. So hopefully she's right." She said nervously.

"Well Dr. Montgomery is the best doctor in this hospital. You're in good hands, you are both in good hands." Kylie smiled at Callie and nodded, "Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm okay. Thanks so much for checking in. It means a lot." Kylie said quietly. Callie smiled.

"You'll do great. I'll see you after, okay?" Kylie nodded . Callie and Arizona began walking out of the room.

"It was nice to meet you, Good luck!" Arizona said.

"You too. Thank you." Arizona smiled before shutting the door behind her. She walked up to the nurses station where Callie was currently standing.

"She seems sweet." She said as she stood next to Callie.

"She is. I feel bad for her. Hopefully everything goes well." She avoided making any eye contact, "So are we still having dinner tonight or no?"

"Oh, I forgot dinner. I can't, tonight's not a good night for me."

"Okay." Callie knew something was up with her.

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, promise. I gotta go though. I'll call you." Arizona said as she began walking away.

"Tonight?" Callie asked.

"I don't know, maybe." Arizona walked off and left Callie standing there. She didn't want to hover or ask what was wrong with her, so she just let her leave, again.

After a full day of work and not seeing Arizona again Callie stopped by Kylie's room. Addison had finished the surgery a few hours ago and Callie wanted to check in. She knocked on the door and stuck her head in slowly.

"Hey." Callie said softly.

"Hi Dr. Torres." Kylie said sitting up.

"Oh, stay where you are. Don't worry." She said grabbing a chair and placing it next to the bed, "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm okay. I feel fine for now." Kylie said with a weak smile, "I had a little girl. Dr. Montgomery said everything went really well. That I should be able to see her within the next few days. So that's pretty exciting, right?" Kylie said.

"That's very exciting, yes. I'm glad everything worked out. So, have you decided on a name?" Callie said as she leaned back into her seat.

"No, not yet. I honestly didn't even have any picked out yet. I didn't expect her so soon. I guess I have some time to think while I'm in here." Callie nodded. There was a silence between the two, but it wasn't uncomfortable for either of them. Kylie looked down at her IV, "So is everything okay with you and your girlfriend?" She asked.

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah, Dr. Robbins was it?" Callie didn't respond. Kylie's cheeks turned red, "Was she not your girlfriend? Oh god, are you not gay? I'm so sorry. My dad used to say I speak too much, it's like word vomit though, things just fly out before I can think them through." Callie laughed.  
"Kylie, it's okay. She is my girlfriend." Kylie put her hand on her chest and her cheeks were almost back to their normal color, "Was it really obvious that we're dating?" She questioned just out of curiosity.

"I could tell the way she looked at you. Sort of like you're this amazing piece of art or something not as corny." She laughed softly, "She stared at you and smiled while you were talking to me earlier." Kylie smiled, "She kinda looks at you like you're on this pedestal and she's happy that she's able to just look at you and hear you speak. You guys must be really in love." Callie could tell Kylie was about to cry, "That's how I used to look at my boyfriend." She wiped a single tear from her eye and continued talking, "Anyways, it seemed kinda tense in here before, so I figured you were mad at her or something.."

"Tense?"

"Yeah, like you were super pissed at her."

"I'm not pissed. Did I look pissed? Do I look pissed?" Callie began to feel bad.

"Well not now, but you kind of did before." Kylie laughed harder this time. Forgetting that she had just been cut open a few hours ago, she placed her hand on her stomach which was now in a little bit of pain. She took a breath and began speaking again, "Well if you're not pissed you should probably tell her that. She looked a little bit sad."

"Sad? You just said she was smiling. I even saw her give you a smile, she wasn't sad." Kylie rolled her eyes at Callie's words.

"She was smiling at you, but only when you weren't looking. Other than that she seemed sad. It was like one of those sad smiles. You should apologize."

"I did nothing wrong. I should be the one that's sad. She cancelled dinner on me." Callie stated.

"Well someone seems angry. Maybe she cancelled because she thinks you're mad at her. I mean, I thought you were mad at her."

"I've barely seen her. Why would I be mad at her?" Callie questioned as if Kylie would actually know.

"Maybe I'm wrong. I don't even know her that well. I mean, I don't even know you all that well I guess. Perhaps she's just tired."

"Tried from what? Tired from me?"

"I don't know Dr. Torres." She laughed.

"You can call me Callie."

"Okay, well maybe you should ask her what's wrong Callie." She paused, "You guys seem cute together though." Kylie said.

"Thanks." She said while thinking hard about the situation.

"You know what, she could also be stressed out about something."

"You think?" Callie said leaning into the bed.

"You could always ask." Kylie said laughing at Callie's eagerness to find out what the problem was.

"I'm not gonna ask. She left after dinner. She cancelled. I'm the one that's upset."

"Okay or be stubborn and never know what's going on with her. Your choice." She said playfully. Callie got up from her seat and smiled. She tilted her head and stared into Kylie's eyes. She had a genuine smile on her face.

"I'm glad you and your baby are okay." Kylie took a deep breath.

"Thanks. I hope you and your girlfriend are okay." She replied, "And thanks for checking in on me today. My parents didn't even return my calls about the baby. Neither did my boyfriend…well ex boyfriend, I suppose. No one else I know really cares, it's nice that you do, even though you don't really know me." Kylie said softly.

"You seem like a really good kid. They're all missing out." Kylie nodded and put her head down. Callie exited the room. She let everything that Kylie had said sink in.

Over the next two days Callie and Arizona had texted several times, but other than that Callie hadn't seen Arizona anywhere in the hospital. She began to think that Arizona was avoiding her. She didn't want to approach Arizona first because she felt that she had a right to be upset with her, but Callie could feel herself wearing down. She passed ped's floor several times and felt a frown form on her face every single time. She felt like she hadn't seen Arizona in weeks, she missed her. She just wanted to kiss her and find out what was going on between the two of them. Callie didn't want to be the stubborn one. She drove over to Arizona's apartment once her shift was over. She knocked on the door and she could hear the television on from outside. No one answered. She knocked again. She heard a cough. _What the hell? _She knocked once more, a bit more assertively this time. Once again she heard a loud cough and what she thought sounded like someone blowing their nose.

"Arizona?" Callie yelled from outside the door. She heard the television shut off or be put on mute, but she didn't hear anyone respond, "Arizona?" She said.

"Callie?" Arizona questioned. Callie was confused if it was even Arizona behind the door, she sounded so stuffy and congested.

"Hey, are you okay?" Callie asked still standing outside of the door.

"I'm fine. You should go." She responded. Callie felt herself get upset and tried her best to calm down, but she was so unsure of what was happening with Arizona that she couldn't help, but blurt out everything she was feeling in one quickly spoken statement.

"You know what, if you're only acting like this because you think I'm upset with you, I'm not. I probably should be though. I made you a lovely dinner the other night. I mean, I went out of my way to get your favorite wine. I even brushed off the fact that you just left. I brushed off the fact that you cancelled dinner plans the other night, but I'm not upset with you. If that's what's happening here. And if it's not that and I've done something wrong to you, I wish you could just tell me what it was. I mean, I think I've been a decently good girlfriend lately. I've given you space, I haven't hovered or bothered you. So whatever it is that I did to piss you off or make you upset, I'm sorry. Okay? I obviously didn't do it on purpose cause I honestly don't even know what I could've done to make you upset and not want to talk to me or see me, but whatever it is, I'm truly sorry." The door swung open. There Arizona stood in a blanket wrapped around her upper body, pajamas on, and tissues in her hand.

"I'm not upset with you Calliope. Not at all." Callie stared at her, "I'm just sick." Arizona said embarrassed.

"Sick?" Callie was confused.

"Yes, can't you tell." Arizona seemed drained.

"I mean, yeah I can. I just…have you not been feeling well lately?" Callie asked.

"No, I told you. I have this thing."

"What thing?" Callie said with slight frustration.

"It's like this superpower. I always know when I'm gonna get sick." Arizona blew her nose again. Callie looked even more confused than she was before, "I knew I was getting sick a few days ago, which is why I left your house the other night, which is why I haven't kissed you in several days, which is why I cancelled on you the other night, which is why I was out from work the last two todays. I'm just sick, not upset. Just have a cold, that's all." She tiredly smiled. Callie let that all settle in her brain.

"You're just sick?" Arizona nodded. Callie let out a breath of relief, "Oh, thank god. I thought I did something wrong. I thought we were hitting a rough patch. Like a never ending rough patch which would've led to us breaking up. I thought we were breaking up."

"No, I'm just trying to not get you sick." Arizona rubbed her eye and cleared her throat, "Wait, breaking up? I don't want us to break up. You want us to break up?" Arizona asked with a concern look on her face.

"No, I don't."

"But you thought we were?" She asked.

"No, no. Well, yes. That's why I came over here though, cause I don't want us to break up."

"So we're not breaking up right?" Arizona asked.

"No, I don't want us to. Do you don't want us to?" Callie responded.

"No, not at all." Arizona quickly said.

"Wonderful. So we're not breaking up. You're just sick?"

"Not breaking up. I'm just sick." Both of them felt a weight lift off of their shoulders, a weight that was unnecessary, a weight they had created themselves, but a weight nonetheless.

"Good. Why didn't you just tell me you were getting sick? We could've avoided all of this."

"I honestly didn't think we had a problem. Besides I didn't want to bother you with my stupid cold. I also didn't want you to see me like this. And by the way, I called. I left you a voicemail telling you I was sick." She said softly. Callie held up her dead cell phone, "I still called. It counts." Callie smiled and began feeling bad. Arizona looked so drained and miserable, she just wanted to make her feel better.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yes, go away. You're gonna get sick." She said as she began closing the door. Callie stuck her foot out and held the door open.

"Hey, that's not fair. Instead of avoiding me and your sickness, you should have just told me! You're my girlfriend and you're not feeling well, I should be here taking care of you."

"I know, I know, but being sick is gross. I'm pale, my hair is a mess, I have tissues everywhere. Being sick is not sexy, I want you to think of me as sexy. Telling you would've meant that we'd be bursting that sexy bubble we've been living in. I didn't want to burst the bubble." Arizona said innocently.

"I don't care about living in a sexy bubble. We should just be living in a relationship bubble and as long as we're in a relationship bubble, which is a beautiful bubble by the way, being together and taking care of each other...that's all I really care about." Arizona made a face, "And you are always sexy, even while you're sick." Callie said stepping into the apartment and giving Arizona a kiss on the cheek, "You lay down, I'll make soup, I'll go buy some orange juice. And when you're finished with that I'll play with your hair and hold your hand until you fall asleep." Arizona smiled at the thought of Callie taking care of her, "See doesn't that sound nice?" She said walking towards the kitchen. Arizona followed behind her. She smiled while putting her bag down on the table. She turned around to face Arizona, "Okay?" She said placing a piece of Arizona's hair behind her ear. Arizona nodded and moved closer to her. She buried her head into Callie's chest and wrapped her arms around her.

"Okay." She sniffled. Callie smiled and she kissed her on the head.

"Now go lay down you dork." Callie said while playfully smacking Arizona's ass.

"Okay, okay." She said smiling as she laid on the couch. She stared at Callie while she took her jacket off and placed it on one of the dining room chairs. She felt so lucky to have this amazing girl in her life that cared so much about her. She couldn't even put into words how incredible Callie was. All she knew was that she was happy that she was in her life. She wanted to tell her how amazing she was and how much love she had for her, but she didn't want to scare her off or make her feel overwhelmed. She was in love with her. It was truly how Arizona felt, but she held back from giving those feelings a voice. It was still relatively early in their relationship and she felt fear that Callie didn't feel the same way about her yet. She simply wanted to let Callie know that she was grateful that she was with her, "Thank you Callie." She said with a genuine smile on her face. She was thankful, not just for her visit and for her comfort, but for everything she does. Callie immediately smiled right back at her.

"Hey, it's Doctor Torres. And you're more than welcome." Arizona laughed. She was already beginning to feel better.

* * *

**Sorry this took forever, I went on vacation. I hope you enjoyed, nothing too crazy. A little regular Calzona... miscommunication, but eventually solving their problems ;) Stay tuned! **


	11. That's The Difference

**Hey guys! I had a wonderful vacation, thanks for asking! I'm so glad you are enjoying this. Here's the next chapter! **

* * *

After a few days of Callie taking care of Arizona, she was finally able to return to work. She had been out for almost a week and she was itching to get back into the O.R. Though she had several surgeries that were taken over by other pediatric surgeons while she was gone, there were a few that she was able to hold off on. Her day was rather busy with all that she got to reschedule, but that was how Arizona liked it. She felt healthy and happy to be back at work. As she put her lab coat on she spotted Addison walking towards her.

"Hey Robbins, how are you feeling?" Addison asked as she began walking alongside Arizona.

"Really good actually. Thanks for asking." Arizona responded.

"Wonderful." Addison said with a smile, "So I was wondering if you're not too busy today maybe you could help me with a surgery? With the McCarthy baby? I know you just got back, but I figured there would be no one better to have in there with me than you." Addison said sounding rather excited about the procedure. Arizona checked her watch.

"Crap. I'm sorry, I really can't today. I'm super busy. You should ask Benson." Addison had a look of disappointment, "You could take Karev off of my service too. He could help you out." Arizona offered.

"Um, okay. Thanks." Addison said quickly, "Glad you're feeling better." Addison said. Arizona gave a weak smile and continued walking. She felt terrible for saying no, but she already had a lot on her plate from being out for so long. She knew that she needed to get her surgeries done today. Her patients were kind enough to wait for her to return, she didn't want to let them down again. Arizona continued walking as Addison left her side and turned the corner. Addison found Callie using her phone while sitting on a chair, waiting outside of PEDS. She plopped herself down next to her and let out an annoyed breath. Callie laughed.

"Rough day already?"

"Not rough yet. Just bummed. Your little girlfriend ditched me." Addison said as she lifted her glasses and placed them on her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Callie asked curious to what she was referring to.

"With the McCarthy baby." Callie looked at her as if she was waiting for her to continue, "Well she didn't exactly ditch me, but I asked her to help me out today and she's too busy."

"Really?" Callie sat up in her chair.

"I don't know, I asked nicely. I figured she'd want to help especially because you're so close to the mom and all, but she said no. She said I should just ask Benson for help."

"Benson?" Callie said angrily, "She just got here, we don't know how she operates. What if something goes wrong?"

"Callie, she is a decent surgeon, I'm sure she'll do fine. Even if she's not at least I'm in there, right? I just really thought Arizona would do it. Hopefully the little baby pulls through."

"Yeah, I hope so too." Callie said quietly. Addison gave a hopeful smile and placed her hand on Callie's knee before she got up to leave. Callie was confused as to why Arizona wouldn't help Addison out. She wanted to see if she could persuade her to do the surgery. She was the only person, besides Addison, that she trusted to work on Kylie's baby. She knew how devastated Kylie would be if something went wrong. Thinking about something going wrong made Callie get more and more annoyed with the thought of Arizona not helping. She wanted to go looking for Arizona, but she was running out of time to spend with Kylie. She had gotten to work early, like she had been doing for the past two weeks or so to check in on her and today was no different. Callie knew she was going to be discharged soon and she wanted to make sure she was okay with everything that was going on with her and the baby. She walked down the hall and knocked on Kylie's door. She opened it slowly and poked her head in.

"Hey Callie." Kylie said sitting up in her bed.

"Hey. How's it going?" Callie said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear out of nervous habit.

"I'm okay. My hand doesn't really hurt today, neither does my stomach. Little pain is better than what I've been feeling lately." She said smiling.

"That's great. You know, you'll be out of here soon." Callie said taking a seat.

"Yeah I know." She said sounding defeated, "I'm just bummed I can't take her with me." Kylie said referring to her daughter.

"I know." Callie wasn't sure what else she should say.

"Her surgery is at two. Dr. Montgomery said she'd do her best with the other doctors." Hearing this made Callie upset that Arizona wouldn't be one of those doctors.

"Yeah, they'll do their best work. They always do." Callie said trying to reassure her. She gave a weak smile and leaned back into her chair. Kylie sat up and ran her hand through her hair out of nervous habit.

"So is your girlfriend doing the surgery?" Kylie said nervously.

"Arizona?" Callie asked.

"Yeah, unless you have another one I don't know about." Kylie said laughing. Callie laughed as well. She was taken aback by Kylie asking about Arizona doing the surgery, "I heard some guy, I think Dr. Montgomery was calling him Karev? He was saying that he was supposed to be on Dr. Robbins service today? And Dr. Montgomery said that there was a change of plans. I don't know. I guess I shouldn't have been listening to them argue." Kylie said embarrassed, "But they were standing right outside my door, so I had no choice really." Kylie added.

"No, it's fine. He shouldn't have said anything to begin with. She's not doing your babies surgery today." Callie said.

"Oh. Okay." Kylie said looking disappointed and Callie could tell. Over the last couple of days Callie has been telling her what a great surgeon Arizona was. She now felt bad for bragging about her. Kylie let out a nervous breath, "Her infection is getting worse. I can tell that their downplaying how sick she is. I'm just really scared. I still haven't been allowed to hold her. I just want this all to be over already, ya know?" Kylie said with a single tear falling down her cheek.

"I know." Callie responded quietly.

"I just want to hold her, at least once. I don't even know if I'll get the chance to." Kylie began to cry, "I shouldn't have been so stupid. All because I tripped down a few steps. Who does that? My parents were right, I'm just this idiot who got knocked up."

"You're not an idiot. This, your fall, it was all an accident. It wasn't your fault." Callie said, "You just have to hope for the best. I know everyone is doing everything they can for her." Callie felt like she was lying, Arizona wasn't doing anything for the baby. Kylie nodded and Callie smiled trying to let her know it was going to be alright. Callie got up and gave her a hug. She let go and began walking out of the room.

"Thanks again Callie. Ya know, for dealing with my teen soap opera drama. You're the best." Kylie said with a small smile on her face.

"You're welcome. I'll see you later." Callie said as she closed the door behind her. Hearing Kylie call herself an idiot and believing what her parents had to say about her made Callie upset. For Callie the hospital was supposed to be a place where doctors did everything in their power to help people and save them. At this point she knew she had to talk to Arizona. She wanted to at least try to get her to scrub in with Addison. She looked around to see if she could find her. It didn't take her very long. Callie walked over to the nurses station where Arizona filling in a chart. She walked up next to her and didn't speak. She was really upset with the fact that she wasn't even going to try and make time to scrub in. Arizona lifted her head for a moment to check who was now beside her and smiled at Callie.

"Hey you." She said as she continued to fill the chart in. Callie didn't smile back or really acknowledge her. She looked around for a moment to see if there were a lot of people around. She knew this might turn into an argument and she didn't want the entire hospital to know their business, but she figured if she didn't ask Arizona now there would be no time to ask later.

"Why aren't you gonna do the surgery?" She bluntly asked.

"What surgery?" Arizona questioned still not lifting her head from her chart.

"With Addison." She responded quickly.

"Oh. I told her already, I don't have time."

"Okay, but this baby really needs the surgery today." Callie said in an angry tone.

"Okay, but I can't do it today. I told her she should ask Benson, I even gave her Karev."

"Benson and Karev, Arizona?" Callie said annoyed.

"Yes, Benson and Karev." Arizona looked up from her chart for the first time since Callie came over to talk, "Benson is a good surgeon and Karev is more than qualified to help her, she should know that. Why did she send you over here to ask me again anyways?" Arizona now began to feel annoyed.

"She didn't send me. I wanted to ask you." Callie said, "Do you seriously think they're gonna do a better job than you would?"

"I don't know Callie, I guess we'll find out." Arizona said beginning to walk away with her chart.

"You're not even gonna try?" Callie said as she followed her.

"I can't do the surgery today. End of story." Arizona said. Callie rolled her eyes, "What is your issue?"

"My issue is that that baby needs that surgery and you're not doing a damn thing about it." Callie said. Arizona now looked around to see if people were staring at them.

"She's getting the surgery, without me. Those surgeons will be fine, without me. I am now leaving to go perform one of the many surgery that I have scheduled for today. I'm not changing my mind." Arizona spoke sternly.

"Fine." Callie responded. Arizona could tell she was annoyed at her, but Callie walked away before they could make any further conversation.

Callie had gone through her day without seeing Arizona after their little argument. She was really annoyed at the whole situation, but she began to feel bad for being so bitchy to Arizona. She just wished that Arizona had made more of an effort to help. She had heard from Addison that the surgery went well and that if all things went as planned the baby would be just fine. She hadn't been able to stop by Kylie's room since the surgery was completed, but she knew she probably felt so much better after hearing that she'd soon get to hold her baby. Callie headed towards Kylie's room. She could hear laughing coming from inside the room. The door was already opened when Callie stepped in. She was surprised to see a young, handsome looking guy by Kylie's bedside. Kylie was smiling like Callie had never seen before.

"Callie, did you hear? Brianna is gonna be okay." Kylie said with an excited voice.

"Brianna?" Callie questioned. She was confused as to what was going on.

"Yeah, we decided on a name." She said holding the hand of the young man sitting next to her.

"We?" Callie asked.

"Oh, god. Right, Callie this is my boyfriend Brandon. Brandon this is Callie." She was shocked to learn that Kylie's boyfriend had returned after bailing on her without warning or reasoning. They had discussed him a few times while Callie kept her company, but she didn't think he would return. Or that Kylie would take him back. Callie didn't want to be rude so she shook his hand as he got up from his chair.

"It's nice to meet you. Thanks for taking care of them. We can't wait to hold her." He said politely. Callie nodded.

"Hey Brandon, why don't you go get me some ice chips or something?" Kylie asked as she could tell how uncomfortable the situation seemed. She knew Callie was probably disappointed in her, but she wanted a chance to talk to her without Brandon in the room.

"Yeah, sure thing. Awesome meeting you." Brandon said as he left the room. Callie moved closer to the bed.

"Explain, please?" Callie said as she sat down.

"Okay, so he finally called me earlier because I text him about Brianna having her surgery today. He said how he felt terrible for leaving me and that I didn't deserve that, how he was going to be the best dad and boyfriend ever. He just seemed so upset over the phone, so I told him he should stop by so we could talk in person. He showed up. Callie, he came back!" Kylie said with the biggest smile on her face.

"That's great Kylie, but are you sure you're okay with all of this?" Callie felt like she was making a rash decision.

"I believe him when he says he won't hurt me again. He said he felt confused and overwhelmed with everything when I told him I was pregnant, but now he see's that I'm the one he can't live without. And Brianna too. I think he just needed time away to figure out what I meant to him and what he wanted from us. Sometimes people deserve to be heard, even if they hurt us." Kylie said grabbing Callie's hand, "Isn't this great? I have a family." Callie didn't want to give a comment to ruin her happiness, so she just nodded in response. Brandon returned with the ice chips and Callie got up from the chair. She began leaving the room and looked back at the two young lovers who had just reunited. _Was it possible for someone to leave you so broken hearted and you just forgive them in a heart beat? Was it really that he just needed time to reevaluate what he wanted and sort through all the emotions that he felt for her? Did people really deserve to be heard even after breaking your heart? Could someone walk away from you, but return because they were so lost without you? _Callie could feel herself getting emotional and she wasn't exactly sure why. Shortly after leaving the room she could feel herself getting upset and angry.

The day was coming to an end for Arizona and she was completely wiped out. She wanted nothing more than to go home and go to bed. She had pushed aside the drama that transpired between her and Callie earlier so she could get through her day, but now that it was over she knew she'd have to face the music. Arizona had just changed out of her scrubs when had found Karev wondering around the hall looking for an empty on call room with Wilson. Before they could enter the room and get it on like two horny high school kids she was able to stop them and ask him how the surgery had gone with Addison. She was thankful to be informed that nothing went wrong and that the baby was going to be fine. She didn't want to upset Callie, but Arizona handled the situation how she felt she should. Still looking back she wouldn't have changed her decision. She didn't want to cancel on her patients that have been waiting for their surgeries since she's been out. She had an obligation to them and she wasn't going to break that. She had confidence in Karev, Benson, and Addison. She knew that they'd be fine. She just wished that Callie could understand where she was coming from, but it was evident that she wasn't understanding. She wanted to find her to sort out their argument. She knew the first place she should look, the NICU. She found her standing there looking into the glass at the small children fighting for their lives. She walked up next to Callie. She didn't speak right away. After a moment of silence she brushed her hand behind her ear.

"So Karev said the baby is fine. She should be out of the woods." Arizona said with her hands in her pockets as both her and Callie faced toward the window.

"Addison already told me." Callie said barely above a whisper, "Her name is Brianna by the way." She didn't look towards her. Arizona could tell how angry she still was.

"Are you seriously still mad at me?" Arizona said now facing Callie. She didn't answer her, "Calliope - " Arizona began to speak.

"No, do not Calliope me. I asked you for help today and you said no." Callie said looking into her eyes.

"You didn't ask me for help. Addison did and I said that I was sorry, but I couldn't. And she understood that I couldn't. You on the other hand cannot get over the fact that I just couldn't help her today." Arizona said. She looked around to see if anyone was listening to them and began speaking again, "Callie, what do you want from me?" She asked quietly.

"I just wanted you to help. I wanted you to do that for me, but clearly you couldn't." Callie said loudly.

"Well the way you went about asking for my help was wrong. You didn't ask, you just got upset and angry with me. I knew that Addison would be fine doing it without me. And I gave her two fabulous doctors to help out and the baby turned out to be okay. Do not act like I didn't at least try to help." She could feel herself yelling and took a breath. She lowered her tone and continued speaking, "I was busy today Callie. Yes you're my girlfriend, but this is work and I couldn't just drop everything to help you."

"That's the difference between us, I guess. Cause if you asked me, I'd drop anything to help you." Callie said finally facing Arizona. She didn't even let Arizona speak before walking away. She couldn't understand why Callie was so upset. She seemed so much angrier than when she talked to her earlier. She got the fact that she cared a lot about her patients and that made her emotional. Kylie in particular because she saw so much of herself in the young mother, but she didn't think that Callie would turn her not being able to help out into as big of an argument as it had become. It just didn't seem right to her. She felt like something more was going on with her. They had gotten into a few misunderstandings since beginning their relationship that they were able to fix rather quickly, but this was their first full fledged fight and Arizona hated it.

* * *

**Please don't hate me for them having a fight. If you truly come to think about it, all of their past "fights" have been misunderstanding's not actual fights. All couples have a disagreement as some point. I'm hoping people can understand how Brandon returning to Kylie has brought out some emotion within Callie.****I just wanted to make somethings clear...**

**1. Callie is not falling for Kylie romantically in any way, shape, or form. AT ALL. **

**2. Kylie and Co. will most likely not be in many more chapters. **

**3. Just because a couple fights doesn't necessarily mean that they're breaking up. **

**PLEASE STAY TUNED GUYS & GALS. **


	12. What About The Pizza?

Arizona had worked in the ER two days in a row and at this point all she wanted to do was go to bed, but her day was not even close to finished. She sat in the cafeteria by herself. She was picking at her salad when Teddy came over and took the available seat next to her.

"Hey." Teddy said in a friendly voice as she placed her lunch trey on the table.

"Hi." Arizona replied with less enthusiasm.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. What's the matter?" Teddy asked, "Still no apology?" Arizona dropped her fork.

"No. And I just don't get it. She was wrong." Arizona said more lively than she had been two seconds ago. Teddy made a face, realizing she opened a can of worms, "She was wrong. So she should apologize, but -" Arizona abruptly stopped talking. Teddy always listened as Arizona let her feelings out, but Arizona could feel herself rambling and felt bad for always complaining.

"Why'd you stop talking?" Teddy asked, "Is this like a buttered pancakes type of moment?" Teddy said while taking a bite of her sandwich and looking around to see if Callie was anywhere in sight.

"No. I just feel like I'm always talking too much about my own problems, when you probably have your own to worry about." Arizona threw a carrot into her mouth.

"No, no. Continue. You have a love life that involves real issues and real love. I, on the other hand, have a fake marriage and some other weird commitment and attachment issues that nobody should have to listen to. I like listening to your issues, so continue." Teddy said truthfully. Arizona smiled, but she felt sad for Teddy. Her love life was always taking a hard hit and she was the type of person that truly deserve happiness. She was thankful they were friends, no one else in Seattle, besides Callie, really took the time to understand Arizona.

"You sure?" She wanted reassurance.

"More than sure. Go ahead. So, she hasn't apologized…" Teddy said leading for Arizona to continue her story.

"Okay. Well no, she hasn't. I honestly haven't even seen her much over the last few days. I feel terrible. Like I feel like I did something wrong, but I know that I didn't. I just wish she'd apologize, so we could just move on from this already. I miss her." Arizona said running her hands through her hair out of stress.

"So if she would just apologize you guys would be fine? No hard feelings?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah. I'm not mad at her. If she said sorry right now, I'd forgive her, but I'm not gonna be the one to run back to her, to apologize, and make things right because none of this was my fault. She got too attached to a patient and that happens sometimes, to everyone. She just… she had a moment."

"That's true. Look at me, I married a patient." Teddy joked.

"Henry isn't even your patient." Arizona laughed.

"I know, but he might as well be." Teddy replied, "Anyways. I'm sure she'll apologize. I saw her yesterday and she looked really sad." Teddy said taking a bit out of her apple.

"She did?" Arizona asked concerned.

"Yeah, just super bummed out. Like a sad, lost puppy." Teddy said, "Look I have a feeling you guys will be fine. Just keep your head up about it. I'm sure she'll come around and say she's sorry." She said trying to lighten Arizona's mood.

"Yeah." Arizona agreed and got up from the table, "I have to go, the ER is calling my name." Arizona said rolling her eyes. Teddy winced at thought of working the ER. She waved and Arizona left the cafeteria. She just had to get through a few more hours and then her work day would be over.

On the other side of the hospital Callie waited for her intern to return with a patient's lab results. She was looking down at her phone when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She secretly hoped it was Arizona, but as she turned around she was happy to see Kylie standing behind her.

"Hi Dr. Torres." She said softly.

"Kylie. Hey. How are you?" Callie asked. It had been almost three days since Kylie had been discharged.

"I'm good. Counting down the days until this thing can come off." She said lifting up her cast.

"Soon." Callie said sympathetically, "How's the baby?" She asked.

"She's good. Dr. Montgomery says she'll be able to come home with us soon. I'm going down to see her now. You should come." Kylie said, "If you're not busy right now." She smiled.

"Sure, I have a few minutes." They walked down stairs and into the NICU. The baby was beautiful and stronger than ever. Callie was happy for Kylie. She could tell how ecstatic she was that Brianna was okay and that she'd get to hold her soon.

"She's pretty incredible, huh?" Kylie said in amazement.

"She's beautiful. I'm glad she's better. I'm glad you're both okay." Callie said placing her hand on Kylie's shoulder. Kylie gave her a smile. There was a prolonged silence between them. Kylie turned to face Callie.

"I know you don't want me to give him another chance." She said referring to Brandon. Callie let her words absorb in her brain. She shook her head.

"You know, that's not it. I'm a huge believer in second chances.. I believe in love and forgiveness, and second chances." Callie laughed slightly and then paused for a moment, "I think your situation just reminded me of something that I had gone through before meeting Arizona." Kylie nodded and listened as Callie spoke. Callie continued, "And I just look back and I think of how crazy I would've been to give my ex a second chance after walking away from me, I mean I would've missed out on this incredible relationship with this amazing woman." Kylie looked down, "The thing is that I wasn't in love with my ex girlfriend and I think that's where I made my mistake. As much as I thought our situations were the same, they couldn't be more different. You love Brandon, you two have a baby together, and… well, you're in love. Giving second chances should be saved for the people that you love. We're not the same person and I shouldn't have made any judgements or impose on your relationship. I'm sorry if I made it seem like I was disappointed with you for giving him another chance. You're doing an amazing job. You're doing what you believe is right for you and your baby and that is by far, the most important thing." Callie said apologetically. She turned her attention back to the baby.

"I do love him. And our little family, more than anything." Kylie spoke up.

"Then you giving him a second chance is what's best for you. I get it. Truthfully, if anything where to ever happened between me and Arizona, she'd be the one that I'd give a second chance to in a heartbeat." Callie said. Kylie nodded her head and smiled.

"Speaking of her. How is all that going?" Kylie asked.

"I'm not really sure. We're not talking right now." Callie said quietly. Kylie's smile quickly turned into a frown.

"Why? What happened now?" She asked.

"What do you mean, what happened now?" Callie said defensively, but slightly playful.

"I just feel like you guys are always having little misunderstandings for no reason. Then one of you is stubborn and doesn't want to apologize and when I say someone is stubborn, that someone is usually you." Kylie said.

"Yeah, well this time is different. It wasn't a misunderstanding. I think I crossed the line. I don't really know if she'll forgive me." Callie said with a lot of hurt in her voice.

"Oh, I think she'll forgive you. I think she loves you. You always forgive people you love. I really hope you two workout whatever's wrong. You deserve to be happy." Kylie patted Callie's back.

"So do you." Callie said as her pager began to ring, "I've gotta go." Kylie understood that Callie was at work and couldn't talk much longer. She nodded, "Take care of yourself Kylie. And the little munchkin too." Callie said smiling at the small baby.

"I will. Thanks for being the most rad doctor on the planet." Kylie said as she hugged Callie.

"You're welcome." She said reciprocating her a hug, "Bye Kylie." Callie let go and headed towards the door.

"Bye Callie." Kylie said as Callie walked out of the NICU. After days of feeling like crap Callie finally felt a little bit better. She was glad that she got to apologize to Kylie for interfering with her life. She was happy she made things better, but she knew that there was one other important person she needed to apologize to before she could feel completely whole again. She hadn't really spoken to Arizona in a few days. It wasn't that she wanted them to break up, it was that she had driven herself so crazy to try and help Kylie that she totally disregarded how Arizona felt and she basically turned into the worlds worst girlfriend. She felt awful about what had happened and the things she had said. Looking back she couldn't believe how bitchy she was to Arizona, but it was like something snapped within her and she couldn't stop. Those words were leaving her mouth faster than they were processing in her brain. She wanted to apologize, but she didn't think Arizona really wanted to hear it. She was afraid that she had ruined the best thing that has happened to her. Part of her wanted to avoid seeing Arizona because if her fears were correct then they'd be over and Callie wasn't sure if she was ready to handle that. She did her best for the rest of the day to dodge Arizona. She had only seen her twice from a distance and was able to walk the other way before being noticed. She didn't know how to go about this. At the moment her best idea was to hide until her shift was over. That's exactly what she did. She just needed some time so she can find a way to face her and apologize.

After Arizona and Teddy completed their shift they headed over to Arizona's apartment. Teddy had ordered pizza and Arizona popped open a bottle of wine. Arizona walked over to Teddy, who was sitting on the couch reading a gossip magazine. With two glasses, one in each hand, Arizona took a seat next to her.

"To my newly married friend. You're insane." Arizona said as she passed a wine glass to Teddy.

"Well gee, aren't you the sweetest?" Teddy said taking a sip of wine, "Best maid of honor." Teddy laughed.

"I wasn't even invited to the wedding." Arizona protested.

"You were there in spirit." Teddy said placing her glass on the table, "Besides it was in the middle of a courthouse and I was wearing a pair of jeans. Not the most romantic wedding anyway. You missed out on nothing."

"Whatever." Arizona laughed.

"What do you think, Hawaii or Thailand for the honeymoon?" Teddy asked as she shut the magazine and placed it on the coffee table.

"Teddy... You didn't even get married." Arizona took a sip of her wine. She pretended to be offended by her comments.

"I did too get married."

"Within like two days, to a guy you met in an elevator that needed medical insurance. That's not real." Arizona said playfully rolling her eyes.

"Listen, I got married, legally married. Probably the only time I'll ever say "I do" in my life, I should be allowed to at least celebrate." She smiled as she leaned back onto the couch.

"Fine. I pick Hawaii." Arizona smiled. The doorbell rang and both girls looked over towards the door.

"Thank god, the pizzas here. I'm starving." Teddy said as she got up from her seat and walked over to get money out of her wallet. She pulled out a twenty, "By the way regardless of what you were gonna say, I was gonna pick Hawaii." She laughed.

"So, then why even ask for my opinion?" Arizona said. Teddy laughed louder at her annoyance.

"I value your input." Teddy joked as she swung the door open. To her surprise there was no pizza or delivery boy, "Oh, hi. You're not the pizza guy." Teddy said. Callie stood in the hallway and gave a weak smile. Callie didn't know that the two surgeons were together and now regretted coming over. She figured she should speak since it had been silent for several moments.

"Hey. Sorry I... I um, I should've called." She said as she looked towards Teddy, but obviously her apology was meant for Arizona. She could feel Arizona staring at her and felt an immediate sensation of nerves travel through her body. Teddy looked back and forth between the two women who clearly had some issues they needed to sort through. She turned and faced Arizona who was intensely looking at Callie. Teddy couldn't even read what Arizona was thinking and that was a first. She knew Arizona wanted nothing more than for Callie to apologize so that they could make up and Teddy figured that's what Callie showed up at the apartment to do. She didn't want to get in the way of her best friends happiness.

"You know what, I have a package being delivered to my house. At any minute. I totally forgot, I should go." Teddy said walking back towards her purse. Grabbing it and throwing it over her shoulder. Arizona broke free from her stare and gave Teddy one of her 'what the hell faces.'

"You have a package? Being delivered, at ten thirty at night?" Arizona snapped at her quietly as Teddy moved closer to give her a hug goodbye.

"I sure do. Here, the pizzas on me." Teddy handed her the twenty that was in her hand, "You two can enjoy. I'll call you later." She said wrapping her arms around Arizona quickly. She escaped out of the apartment while waving goodbye to Callie. Now Callie felt bad that she probably ruined Arizona's night. She didn't think stopping by could make things worse, but she feared it already did. She stayed put in the hallway because she didn't want to enter Arizona's house unless she was invited in, she felt weird just barging in. Arizona gave her a strange look, only because she was confused by why she was still standing out there.

"You can come in ya know." Arizona said while letting out a slightly loud and annoyed breath. She didn't mean for it to come out that way, but it was already too late. She didn't know why Callie was here. She was hoping her late night visit was her coming over to apologize, but she wasn't sure that was what was going to happen. For all she knew, she could be here to just clarify that they were over for good.

"Thanks." Callie said as she entered the apartment. She shut the door softly behind her. Arizona readjusted herself in her seat. Callie stayed standing and was now beginning to pace back and forth out of nerves.

"You could sit." Arizona offered.

"No, it's okay. I'll stand." Callie said.

"Okay." Arizona was short with her. Not because she was angry, but because she wasn't sure how all of this was going to play out and nothing got on Arizona's nerves more than not knowing how things would end, "Are you okay?" She asked noticing how tired and nervous Callie looked.

"Kinda? I don't know." Callie responded, "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I've been better." Arizona said taking a sip of her wine. She couldn't tell if Arizona was super pissed at her or if she was just uncomfortable and unsure of what she should say. Callie was having trouble reading what was going through her mind. Callie nodded at Arizona's response, she didn't want to say the wrong thing. _  
_

"So, what's up?" Arizona said grabbing Callie's attention after she had spaced out for a few moments thinking of how terrible this could end._ Apologize._

"I…I, um came here because I wanted to tell you that I was wrong." Callie was finally able to spit an apology out before her nerves got the best of her, "Everything that I said and did the other day was wrong." She continued. Arizona just looked into her eyes and her face was once again unreadable. Callie spoke up again, "I just drove myself crazy, ya know? And I completely get it, I crossed the line with you and with Kylie. I just got too involved. Involved in places where I didn't belong and with things that weren't any of my business. I shouldn't have questioned you like that or yelled at you at work. And I'm really sorry." Callie said apologetically. Arizona looked at her and tilted her head. She didn't speak right away. She put her glass down on the coffee table and leaned back into the couch. She crossed her legs and ran her fingers through her hair.

"It's okay." She said softly. Callie wasn't sure if that was truly how Arizona felt.

"I just wanted to do everything I could to help her and I went about it the wrong way. I was acting unprofessional and I was being a pretty shitty girlfriend. I just wanted to show her that she didn't need those people who didn't believe in her or support her, those people that just left her. I wanted to show her that she could have this baby, continue to be this incredible person, and move on without them. That she could be amazing without them. I wanted to show her that like the way you did for me when I had no one, but she was my patient, not my friend and I shouldn't have interfered with anything." She said as she sat down next to Arizona.

"I honestly don't think I did a lot for you in terms of you moving on and being the incredible person you are..you did that all on our own." Arizona's tone changed and she spoke with more emotion than before, "Callie, you have a huge heart and I know this all stemmed from a good place, but you just have to let her figure these things out by herself. Let things workout the way they're supposed to." Arizona said looking her in the eyes.

"Yeah. You're right. This one just got to me, I guess." Callie said as she subconsciously began fidgeting with her fingers. Arizona gave her a small smile. She could tell how nervous Callie still was.

"It's okay, I get it. Everyone has cases that they dive into and really grow to care... It's human. You care like hell, that's what I love about you. I would never want you to change that, but I'd appreciate if that didn't get in the way of our relationship. Work wise and dating wise." She said moving closer to Callie.

"Yeah, you're right." She replied.

"Okay, well I forgive you, Calliope." She said, "As long as we try to never argue like that again, we'll be fine cause I didn't like that very much." She gave a small laugh.

"God, I know." She said putting her hands over her eyes in embarrassment, "I shouldn't have yelled at you or been so bossy." She said.

"Yeah." Arizona said moving a little bit closer to her again, "Ya know, I don't really mind when you're being bossy or when you yell. I actually kinda like it." She gave a devious smile, "As long as it's happening while we're in bed." She said in a husky voice as she moved in and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Really?" Callie asked as she blushed.

"Mhm." Arizona smiled.

"So we're okay? You're sure we're okay?" Callie said as she moved a piece of hair behind her ear. Arizona gave her a genuine smile and nodded.

"I'm sure. I promise. I'm not upset, I just wanted you to apologize." Arizona said as she held her hand. Callie looked at her beaming blue eyes and smiled, "So now that this is sorted out, you and I haven't had sex in almost a week and you look ridiculously hot right now. And if you really wanted to make it up to me -" Arizona said in a flirty voice before Callie cut in.

"I'd be more than happy to." Callie moved into to give her a kiss, but stopped before their lips could touch, "Wait, what about the pizza? What if the pizza guy gets here before we're done?" She asked inches away from Arizona's face. Arizona looked down at Callie's lips, licked her own, and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, then I guess we should try and move quickly." She said as she closed the small gap between them.

* * *

**There you go! I was thinking of going the ****route **of "Callie second guessing herself for not giving Erica a second chance" for a slight moment, but at this point I know for sure that Callie is all about Arizona and it just wouldn't be honest to who I've written them out to be. This was more about her just realizing how much better she has it now that she's with Arizona. Also her realizing and understanding that just because moving on was the right choice for her, doesn't mean that it was the right choice for Kylie. BTW I JUST HAVE SUCH A WEIRD, CRAZY, INTENSE LOVE FOR TEDDY. just throwing that out there. Hope you enjoyed. ) BTDUBS, I am/was such a Teddy/Henry shipper. My love was real for those two! STAY TUNED. 


	13. Say It

**This chapter is on the M rated side - WARNING. **

* * *

Before they could begin ripping each others clothes off there was a knock on the door. Arizona decided to ignore the first few knocks hoping that the pizza guy would just leave. She wanted to be with Callie and food was the last thing on her mind. As they continued to kiss each other like they'd been apart for months the knocks grew louder and more impatient.

"Oh my god. I don't even want the pizza anymore." Arizona said as she rolled her eyes and broke away from Callie's grasp. She headed towards the living room and Callie couldn't help, but to laugh at how angry she had gotten. She followed her out. She stayed in the kitchen while Arizona spoke with the pizza guy. He was a tall, scrawny, brunette, with green eyes. He looked like he was in his early twenties and stared at Arizona with drool practically coming out of his mouth. Callie found the situation amusing.

"Twenty's good?" Arizona asked handing him the money. The guy smiled.

"Sure, it's just four bucks more than the pizza costs." The delivery boy adjusted his hat and gave a weird, goofy laugh.

"Doesn't matter. Just keep the change." She said barely even noticing how smitten the boy was for her. She was too busy thinking about getting Callie naked while attempting to balance the pizza box in one hand.

"Wow, that's really awesome of you." He said shyly. Arizona gave him a small smile, expecting him to leave. He didn't, "Y'know I've delivered your pizza's a few times since I've became a delivery guy." He smiled trying to make small talk.

"Interesting." Arizona was finally catching on to his odd sense of flirtation.

"Yeah, it is. What's really interesting is that I've never actually asked this from a customer, but I was wondering if you're ever free, you and I could -"

"Don't ask me on a date." Arizona whispered not wanting him to be embarrassed, "I mean, it's very sweet of you and I appreciate the offer. You seem like a nice guy, but…" She leaned in closer, still whispering, "That hot, hot, hot girl that's standing in my kitchen, do you see her?" She asked as she took a step back so he could see. He nodded, "She's my girlfriend. I am so gay, extremely gay. Here's the thing though, I need you to go so she and I can be alone." She said smiling. She could tell that the images she had implanted in his mind were now running wild and free. He smiled.

"Ah, I got cha. Two hotties. Good for you." He said placing the twenty in his pocket. He stuck his fist out and Arizona bumped it with hers. They gave each other a nod and he walked away. She closed the door, turned around quickly and walked towards Callie. She tossed the pizza box onto her kitchen counter, grabbed Callie's hand, and led her towards the bedroom. Callie stopped for a moment and laughed.

"What?" Arizona asked as she moved closer to her.

"Nothing. You're just really cute." Callie smiled. Arizona's mouth dropped.

"Just cute?" She said playfully moving even closer to Callie. She now had her arms wrapped around her waist, "I hope by cute, you meant ridiculously hot. Or super sexy." Arizona laid a gentle kiss on Callie's neck.

"I meant really cute." She said grinning hard as Arizona continued kissing on her neck. She liked ruffling her feathers. Arizona didn't mind being classified as cute, she appreciated it, but nothing turned her on more than hearing Callie call her sexy or hot. She knew that she was just doing it to get a rise out of her so Arizona happily played along. This would be beneficial to both of them.

"So there's no budging on the whole cute thing, huh?" She asked as she grabbed Callie's ass and moving their bodies as close together as possible. Arizona bit her lip and tilted her head to the side. Callie shook her head in disagreement. Arizona stepped forward and put her hands on Callie's side, giving her a gentle squeeze. With Callie walking backwards Arizona began leading them into the bedroom.

"Being cute is a wonderful thing." Callie explained as they made their way into the room. Arizona nodded and licked her lips. She then shut the door behind her. She took off her shirt and threw it onto the floor. Callie's eyes couldn't help, but wonder down to her girlfriends wonderful chest. She swallowed hard and gave a weak smile.

"You know what, you're right. Being cute is a wonderful thing." She unzipped her jeans and rolled them off of her. She kicked them to the side as she stood there thumbs tracing the hem of her black lace underwear. Callie's heart started beating extremely fast. It began beating even faster when Arizona flashed a smile and her dimples where more visible than she had ever seen. Arizona moved towards Callie and put her hands underneath her shirt. Callie got goosebumps at the slightest touch of Arizona's soft hands. While letting her hands wonder she left kisses along Callie's jaw and neck, taking moments to suck on certain points that Arizona knew made her melt. She unhooked Callie's bra and lifted her shirt over her head. She quickly followed with tossing the bra to the side of the room. She nudged Callie onto the bed where she sat in an upright position. Callie had leaned in to give her girlfriend a kiss when she suddenly moved back and shook her head, "No. You see Calliope, that's not how this is gonna work. Since you can't find it within you to admit that I am more than really cute, I'm gonna be doing all the touching and the kissing until you can finally say, or scream, that I am sexy or hot." Arizona said getting down on her knees, "Got it?" She said seductively. Callie nodded and felt herself already getting turned on. She loved a bossy Arizona. She ran her hands through her hair and waited for Arizona's next move. Arizona placed her hands on her legs and ran them up and down giving a firm squeeze every now and then. She opened Callie's legs and placed herself between them. Bringing her to Callie's stomach. She placed a kiss right above her bellybutton. She unbuttoned and unzipped her pants.

Arizona then moved her attention to Callie's exposed breast. She took one in her hand and played with it gently, smiling deviously ever so often at her girlfriend. Arizona loved looking at Callie whenever she was giving her pleasure. Something about how hot and bothered she looked was enough to send Arizona over the edge. Callie's eyes were closed and her mouth slightly open, sometimes licking and or biting on her lower lip. A heavy breath was released when Arizona placed her mouth over Callie's nipple. She swirled her tongue around while her other hand played with her other breast. After a few moments she lifted her head and went in to kiss her. Callie reached her hands up to place them on Arizona's cheeks, but she backed away again, "No touching." Callie rolled her eyes, "Or you could just say it." She toyed with her.

"What? That you're super cute?" Callie said. Arizona shrugged her shoulders.

"Have it your way." She responded. Arizona pushed Callie's shoulders causing her to collapse onto the bed. She laid there and waited. Arizona bent down and started removing Callie's pants. Once the pair of jeans were gone she leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips leaving a trail all the way down until she reached the hem of her underwear, "Say it."

"No." Callie said just above a whisper. Arizona smiled and rolled her eyes. She then placed her hand on the damp underwear and moved her hand in small and slow circular motions. Callie moaned softly. Arizona grinned.

"You know you wanna say it." Arizona sped up her motions. Callie shook her head and arched her back. Arizona gave a small laugh at Callie's determination. She peeled her underwear off, bent down, and began giving her soft kisses around her legs and the lower part of her stomach, almost kissing her center. She could hear Callie's panting getting louder. Suddenly Arizona stopped and moved back up towards Callie's face. She could see the frustration in her eyes. She leaned in towards her ear and whispered, "All the things I could be doing to you if you'd just tell me I'm not only cute, but sexy." Feeling her breath, hearing the huskiest voice Arizona had ever made, and the lack of sex for the past week made Callie melt. Without warning Arizona stroke Callie's wet folds. It took her two strokes before Callie fully broke down.

"You're sexy." She moaned. Arizona smiled at her victory.

"I can't hear you." She taunted her while sticking one finger inside Callie. Callie arched into Arizona.

"I said, you're really sexy." Callie moaned louder.

"I'm still having some trouble." Arizona said as she added another finger and began to use her thumb to rub over Callie's clit.

"You are so sexy." Callie said breathy.

"Yeah?" Arizona smiled as she began pumping her finger in and out of Callie. She reached up grab Arizona's face. She connected their lips and with all the pleasure Callie was feeling she moaned into Arizona's mouth. She smiled. _So sexy._

* * *

**SO SORRY GUYS. I began my summer job, while also feeling super shitty. I have been dealing with a terrible esophagus problem that none of you probably wanna hear about lol. I hope you enjoyed. Short, simple, not too crazy smut. Getting back into it. I hope to be updating more often! STAY TUNED. **


End file.
